Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes
by Charchisto
Summary: Right so that's season 1. Who's for season 2? Watch as the Draculas go through another year till the end of season 2 with the missing scenes from our beloved programme! Rated T because I'm paranoid and because of mild cursing. FINISHED!
1. Fear

Young Dracula Season 2 Outtakes

_Hello outtake fans! If you haven't seen this before I suggest you read my season 1 outtakes so you can catch up and recall season 1 before you move onto season 2 and know how I set this up!  
Anyway, I've begun like with season 1 an outtake based between seasons 1 and 2, as the time between the two seasons is so short I couldn't write one for the end of season 1 I just can only think of one for season 2!_

_A massive than you to my reviewers for season 1 and my readers I hope you continue to read on and read this._

_Thank you to my biggest musical inspiration Depeche Mode._

_This is for Redrachox who supported me throughout outtakes season 1, and for her excellent fanfiction Darkness is Falling! Read it if you haven't, it's absolutely brilliant!_

_I don't own Young Dracula in any way shape or form. Which is a shame then I could come up for outtakes for season 4!_

Fear – based between episode 14 of season 1 and episode 1 of season 2

"I still don't believe you let a SLAYER go!" Ingrid babbled.

It was around 1am and the Count insisted that Vlad stay up till half one which Vlad had been less than impressed about, so of course Ingrid had to as well so the family were gathered in the throne room sat in various positions.

For half an hour Ingrid had been stating her disbelief at the fact the prince of darkness actually let a slayer go.

"Ingrid," Vlad said from his slumped position on the table. Vlad was completely worn out and just wanted to get some sleep. He had school later in the morning and didn't want to collapse in lesson and give Jonno or Mr Van Helsing the opportunity to stake him. "Shut up!"

"Ohhh what's got your fangs in a knot?" She demanded.

"Maybe the fact I haven't had any sleep, and I was captured by slayers and then my stupid annoying older sister will not shut her big mouth." Vlad snapped as his temper was thin due to fatigue.

"We have both done all nighters before," she reminded him and Vlad glared at her.

"Yeah but not on a school night," Vlad complained. "And I don't want to give the slayers the opportunities to stake me."

"Awwww, is Vladdy scared of the little pathetic slayers." Ingrid said in a childish baby voice.

"Go and sit on a stake," Vlad muttered back putting his head back on the table.

The Count chuckled looking up from his copy of Vampirism Today.

"I'm sure she will, as she's still going to that school," The Count smugly said.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Vlad asked slightly alarmed feeling more alert.

"I'm not having my son and heir in the same school as slayers!" The Count said.

"But you would have me go! That's so unfair!" Ingrid complained. "What if I'm staked?"

"All the better," The Count responded carelessly.

Ingrid ground her teeth and with a huff left the room to go to bed.

Vlad got up and went to sit on his dad's throne's armchair.

"Dad," Vlad said in his pleading voice he used to try and get his way. "I know slayers are slayers and they are dangerous but they won't slay me, I'm not even a proper vampire so they have no excuse."

"I know that Vladdy," The Count put a hand on his son's shoulder. "But I don't want you killed. It took six hundred years to have you and I'm not going to wait another six hundred for another son, I'd rather keep you. You are my favourite after all, and I don't want to be left with Ingrid."

Vlad smiled slightly. "Dad, the Van Helsings have never slain vampires before, they are so obsessed with slaying that they can't really see past their own stake, usually it's just luck that they get us at all and they never slay anyway. I think I can handle myself."

The Count frowned. "I guess they would make good start for you and they would make good breakfast... very well you can go to school but if they try to slay you once you are not going to that school again!"

Vlad shrugged too tired to fully understand what his father was saying. "Fine, can I go to bed now?"

"Go on,"

_I wanted to have to Count be protective of Vlad after all it was a risk Vlad and Ingrid going to school._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_Xx_

_P.S: I have about seven outtakes planned so this should be updated regularly. That is if i have time around my A2s_


	2. Fights

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Hello, I'm laid writing this at night right now and snacking on food when I shouldn't be so this outtake may not be up to the normal quality as usual. Sorry if it isn't._

_I should be updating daily now as I'm writing two chapters a day so this from my perspective should be finished in two weeks, from your prespective it should be a month, I may just get season 3 done in time for season 4 at which point when it comes out I will watch the first episode, make a previos outtakes and during outtake and wait for the next one and do the same and so on till the end of the season when I will do before, during and after outtakes._

_Anyway I don't own YD!_

Fights (based during season 2 episode 1)

Vlad went into his next lesson in a huff, being in a fight had been a less than pleasant experience for him; he had never wanted to fight Jonno, although he didn't fight back anyway but this whole slayer-vampire situation wasn't exactly what Vlad wanted right now.

Being stuck in Maths with your best friend after getting into an embarrassing fight was terrible, Vlad didn't like maths as it was and it wasn't because of the subject it was because of the very best friend sat next to him who liked to instead of doing equations liked to draw horrific images of death, vampires and blood.

Vlad didn't really pay any attention that lesson, he mostly just wrote whatever the teacher noted on the board (_Yeah, I've done that before if I've been out of it in a lesson I don't recommend doing it!_) he was too busy thinking of ways to convince his father to not drain the Van Helsings, most of them seemed unlikely to work, but he had to try. The feud had been going on for centuries and there had been 'blood' spilt on both sides as far as Vlad was concerned but to be honest deep down somewhere Vlad thought peace was impossible.

Vlad thought it was his more vampiric reasoning that made him think that. Part of him deep down wanted to act like any other vampire or even some guys and get back into a fight with Jonno because one he beat him and two he was a slayer intent on sticking a stake in him despite the fact Vlad was practically human right now so how could Jonno want to stake him? Didn't he want to keep the staking till Vlad was a vampire, that way he could have the satisfaction of having him seeing him turn to dust before his eyes?

Vlad shook his head as he thought of this as he walked out of maths with a sigh of relief. He saw Jonno pass him, fury evident on his face as the break bell rang. Vlad simply ignored him and turned his head, he had already drawn enough unwanted attention to himself he didn't want any more attention drawn to him what with having to keep a low profile and all.

Vlad saw his sister pass him a smug look on her face and grabbed her by the arm and half dragged to an empty corridor.

"What the bats are you playing at?" he demanded.

"What?" Ingrid asked rubbing her arm which was now aching, Vlad had a firm grip like his father, and it was good thing that he didn't use it often – as he wasn't evil - otherwise Ingrid would have a lot of bruises.

"Why didn't you help me out?" Vlad said his tone dark.

Ingrid snorted. "Well, apparently you can take care of yourself."

Vlad was tempted to snarl at his sister. "I'm thirteen, if I'd known he was coming, I would have hypnotised him but he came at me too fast. Until I turn sixteen I can't really protect myself!"

Ingrid raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Yeah, whatever."

Ingrid stormed off and Vlad scowled as she left, he was hoping she might help him being family and all but of course they were vampires and that meant that Ingrid didn't want Vlad to even reach his sixteenth, she wanted him dead.

Vlad sighed and went to find Robin.

"You alright?" Robin asked as Vlad walked up to him opening his locker piling inside another graffitied book full of the same thing as all the others, the blood, death, vampires etc.

"Yeah," Vlad sighed again leaning backwards onto his locker. "I just wish that we didn't have to fight."

"The slayers," Robin said looking understandingly at his best friend closing his locker.

Vlad nodded watching people smirk at him as they passed, they found it amusing that the 'freaks' of the school hated each other.

Vlad was half tempted to go bats about that, he and Robin were picked on enough as it was the last thing he needed was people to think he was really weaker than they had originally thought.

Robin threw a scowl over his shoulder at the passing people telling them to stop the rumours about his best friend and the students knew better than to mess with the two best friends. Freaks or not they had seen how Vlad had gotten Marcus Rugen expelled from school for bullying, even though they had no way of being certain Vlad had been behind it rumours went round just before he was expelled that Vlad was the one who did the video and hooked to laptop in the bullying presentation.

This meant that the students almost feared Vlad, there was something about him, they couldn't be sure what but something was different about him. If it weren't for that deep instinct some of them would actually make the effort to be friends with Vlad but him dark inner demeanour put them off.

Vlad radiated evil to breathers or at least most breathers. Robin was drawn in by the very evil curious and fascinated he had become Vlad's only friend, Robin's sister had been no different she had been drawn in and was still in some people's eyes in Vlad's grasp, he could easily manipulate her. It made people think they had been a couple without anyone noticing.

Vlad's sister was no different, but boys felt deeply drawn to her evil easily manipulated and eating out of hands, as the girls had noticed, they hadn't been affected by Vlad... yet.

Robin continued to scowl as he knew about this evil draw rumour etc and thought it was ridiculous, after all they were only breathers how could they know the truth? It was impossible and if it wasn't the Dracula's had one hell of a fight on their hands when the breathers found out.

It was just a matter of when it happened, not if it happened.

_I wanted to get inside a breather's head sort of thing, after all breathers seem to always avoid slayers and vampire both and I wanted to make it seem not because they are 'freaks' but because they can sense it in a way._

_Anyhow, thank you for reading etc etc._

_Please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	3. Introductions

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_You should know this was written straight after the last outtake so yep, it's still nighttime, it adds to the theme don't you think knowing this was done in the dark. But now I'm listening to Depeche Mode to inspire me so again thanks to them for being my angels in the dark so to speak!_

_I don't own YD!_

Introductions – based between episodes 1 and 2 of season 2

"YOU WHAT?" Vlad almost yelled as his eyebrows rose to give a shocked expression.

Vladimir, Ingrid and Robin were all sat round the main dining table and the Count was on his throne having announced the imminent arrival of his brother, Ivan.

"Ivan and his children Olga and Boris are coming here in two days." The Count said calmly unaltered by his son's obvious fury.

"But Dad..." Vlad wined.

Ingrid snickered. "So we are finally going to have some proper vampires in the castle what's the big deal Vladerina."

Vlad scowled at his sister and calmed to talk to his father. "Dad, why are they coming here? You said you haven't seen Uncle Ivan in over two hundred years, what's the rush?"

"Dear Vladdy, that exactly is why I need to see him, I haven't met either of his children and you both need a good lesson from my brother wither way." The Count smirked remembering when he and Ivan were inseparable. "Besides Vlad we can all have some man time together."

Vlad groaned putting his head on the table as Robin eagerly pressed for more information on the newest vampire he had heard of.

"What's Ivan like?" Robin pressed excitedly.

"Bloodthirsty, evil and power hungry." The Count replied and Robin looked confused because it sounded like he had just insulted his brother.

Vlad looked up briefly at his friend's face and told him. "For vampires that is a compliment."

Robin blinked as Vlad placed his head back on the table. "Right," Robin said a little confused.

Ingrid smirked at Robin and went back to filing her nails when something hit her.

"Hold on, you said Ivan has a daughter," Ingrid said urgently.

"Olga, yes, I don't see your point," The Count said dismissively.

"She's not staying," Ingrid said immediately. "I'm not letting there be another girl in this castle. I'm the princess here and she's not staying."

Vlad lifted his head slightly. "Scared, Ingrid?"

"Of course not, I'm a vampire; I'm not scared of anything." Ingrid snapped.

"Uh huh," Vlad said disbelievingly, starting to get up, Vlad may be good but he did like to pay back his sister for what she did to him occasionally.

"Go and sit on a stake," Ingrid snarled and walked off making Vlad shrug and roll his eyes, he had been expecting that reaction.

"You'll be sleeping the same room as Boris," the Count informed his son.

Vlad through a disbelieving look at the Count. "Dad, this is a castle, there is enough room for them twice over. Why do I have to share my room?"

"Your sister will have to do the same." The Count added. "And it's because I want you and Boris to get to know one another before..."

"Yes?" Vlad pressed.

"Before they leave again," the Count said not wanting to tell his son that they were coming for Boris's transformation.

Vlad looked at Robin both knowing the Count was being quiet about something. It was just a matter of what.

Vlad realised later that he would find out eventually after all his father couldn't keep secrets from him forever.

_This one is shorter because I didn't know what exactly to put, I don't have too many ideas for this point, I just wanted to get to episode two!_

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	4. Running In The Family

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_I seem to be becoming a more frequent writer or is it my new routine? I guess I just want Outtakes done in time for season four so I can do Outtakes: season 4.  
I don't own YD._

Running in the family - during episode 2 of season 2

Being stuck in a hearse with seven people in the car was not what Vlad called fun.

He hated it.

He tried unsuccessfully to talk to his cousin - who was about a year younger than him - but she seemed quiet and if Vlad was honest disgusted by him. Vlad could see that the goody goody act was just an act, already. Being a good vampire himself he could just tell, his senses screamed at him telling him that Olga was just as bad, possibly worse, than Ingrid, which was not what Vlad needed.

Vlad didn't talk to his uncle, he decided to leave that particular conversation for when his father wasn't around after all his Dad would far from approve of Vlad even considering a blood free lifestyle.

So it only left Boris to talk who was crammed between him and Renfield.

"So..." Vlad started quietly. "You're all from America."

Boris looked over at his cousin surprised at his confidence and more so by his kind tone. Boris had been warned by his father that Count Dracula's children would be evil and bloodthirsty. But Vlad didn't seem that way at all, Vlad almost seemed as nervous as he was.

Boris nodded mutely trying to pluck up the courage to speak.

"I guess this place seems very different," Vlad said looking at the lamp lit streets which somehow still had a creepy feel to them probably because of them being in a hears meant to carry the dead.

"Yes it is," Boris muttered looking at the streets like Vlad and Vlad smiled glad he managed to get his cousin to say something. It was a start.

"By the way, you probably know this but I'm Vlad, I like introducing myself properly." Vlad smiled slightly at his cousin in a friendly gesture.

"I thought you were called Vladimir." Boris told him dumbly and Vlad laughed quietly trying not to disturb the people in the back talking.

"I am, but I prefer to be called Vlad." Vlad informed him. "Whatever you do don't call me Vladimir or Vladdy. Only my parents can call me that and if you do..." Vlad grinned mischievously leaving the threat hanging and then made a friendly face again. "I wouldn't do anything. I would just be in a mood with you for a while."

Boris sighed with relief. He was glad to see Vlad had a carefree, happy nature. He only slightly scary because of the vampiric nature that seemed to show in his eyes occasionally and in his smiles as they turned to dark smirks. Boris could get used to that, after all he and Vlad seemed very similar except Vlad had something he didn't. Confidence. Boris put it down to the fact Vlad was the heir to the Dracula throne, and he was partly right.

"America... Is different less open I guess I suppose it's because I spend my time either cooped up in our Condo or at school." Boris sighed longingly. "Do you go to school?"

Vlad grinned nodding to His school as they passed it. "That's my school. Stokely Grammar." Vlad said proudly. "I managed to trick Dad into letting me go there."

Boris raised his eyebrows. "You weren't allowed to go to school?"

"I'd never gone to school until I came here. I knew basic things like some maths, reading and writing but no other breather stuff. I had to start from scratch." Vlad admitted. "But it's cool, we've been here a year now and things are great in lessonx. I have a great friend. I have basically all I need to fit in and have a feeling of what it's like to be a breather."

Boris smiled. "Breathers are awesome." Boris agreed noticing how Vlad seemed to talk more like a teenage breather than he did.

Vlad laughed nodding enthusiastically. "Just don't tell Dad that. He'll go bats."

Boris frowned. "Your Dad is that bad."

"Bad, cruel, bloodthirsty, power hungry and really downright evil." Vlad added. "But he's not so bad around me; and he'll be fine with you. You're a boy. Dad likes boys, he doesn't like girls but seeing as you are his nephew he'll probably treat you similar to me. Don't worry about Dad he won't hurt you or anything maybe test you but nah nothing you can't handle. Right?"

Boris looked at his cousin surprised by his confidence in him. "Right." Boris muttered trying to reassure himself.

_Well that is that. I think that's a short one again but the next one should be longer after all I have big trouble in mind!_

_Thank you for reading and please review.  
C  
Xx_


	5. The Competition and The War

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes  
_Righty this is the second outtake I've written today though it's probably hmm... Thursday to you.  
FYI: I may (emphasise the may because I don't think I will now) fall behind in my updates on Monday because on Saturday I'm out looking at a uni so I may not have time to write an outtake at all.  
We'll just have to see but nevertheless I will be publishing, it'll just affect the later updates if it dones at all.  
Thanks to my personal musical gods Depeche Mode again for just being amazing!  
I don't own Young Dracula._  
The Competition and the War - based between episodes 2 and 3  
Ingrid had been right. Vlad thought to himself, having another girl in the castle had been a stupid idea.  
Ingrid and Olga were literally at each other's throats.  
Olga had pulled a massive upset. She had mixed literally all of Ingrid's nail varnishes so they were the wrong colours of a murky brown.  
So when Ingrid came in with dirt brown nails one day Vlad could see that this was war.  
Not only had Ingrid had been right but Vlad had too, Olga was trouble.  
After the upset Ingrid was after blood and not just anyone's blood. So she stabbed at Olga's bedding ruining it all. Unfortunately for invite there was spare bedding in the castle for Olga to use.  
Olga always seemed to get the upper hand as she handled things so calmly it made her more dangerous. Vlad knew well that she may end up a more dangerous contestant one day than Ingrid because of her secretive and manipulative ways.  
Vlad sat silently working on his maths homework - he was doing on trigonometry a first for him but being at the top meant that he studied GCSE things earlier (_in my experience that's what happens or happened. I went to a maths college at first where I studied GCSE stuff early to get us into the routine. Then I moved schools and found that we were doing easier stuff which was kind of annoying really but the yr 8 GCSE stuff helped later on that's for sure_!) - which he had been slowly trailing through until he had finished five minutes ago.  
"Olga you slimy garlic eating..." Vlad heard Ingrid yell from her room.  
Vlad simply ignored the noise he had grown used to it now. He would be glad when the rest of his family was gone and he could go back to how things had been, how things should be in castle Dracula.  
Vlad looked up after tidying away his schoolwork and neatly placing it in his bag (sorry, I can be OCD about keeping work tidy and Vlad loves school so you would think he keeps things tidy too). Ingrid was stood in front of him looking red with fury.  
"Where is she?" Ingrid demanded.  
Vlad rolled his eyes. "I haven't a clue Ingrid. Why what's has she done now?"  
Ingrid's eyes burned with fury. "She's painted my phone bright yellow and taken out the sim card so it doesn't work; not to mention the fact now the wallpaper is of pink flowers and bunnies!"  
Vlad shrugged uncaringly. "I don't see what the fuss is about Ingrid. You don't use your phone! So why do you care, you at least have an excuse to gets new one. I'm not allowed one at all!"  
Ingrid snorted at her brother. "Well apparently technology is not appropriate for Dracula men so..."  
Vlad sighed. "I think I saw her heading to the dungeon. She likes nosing around there for ideas of how to mutilate people."  
"Mutilate people! I'll show her mutilation!" Ingrid stomped off down to the dungeon without a further do.  
Vlad frowned briefly before deciding to follow his sister. If Olga was going to get mutilated he was best be there to at least try and prevent it.  
"Oy! Coffin breath." Ingrid yelled at Olga who span around her plaited hair hitting the dark Walls taking cobwebs with it.  
"You talking to me?" Olga said with attitude.  
"What in the name of all that is unholy did you do to my phone!?" Ingrid sneered. "It's ruined and completely caput! What am I meant to do now? You've ruined all my things you can't do anything else to ruin me."  
Olga laughed. "Dear cousin there is plenty I can do to you. You just are too dumb to know it."  
Vlad sighed with irritation. "Olga, can't we discuss this sensibly?"  
"No, we cannot!" Olga snapped. "Keep out of this Vladimir, this is girls business."  
"Not when it involves my sister it isn't." Vlad said more calmly than Olga, making her insides feel scared. Vlad knew how her methods worked and could easily use the same method as her to hide what he was really like or seem more dangerous than he really was.  
Olga didn't react, she just kept quiet. "You're barely older than me." Olga said in a dangerously quiet tone. "You cannot hurt me."  
Vlad shook his head. "Oh yeah? Try me!"  
Olga glared in disbelieve at her cousin. Who would dare to challenge her, the future queen of all evil? This breather loving heir of the great Count Dracula was apparently willing to stand up to her.  
Olga internally gulped and walked away already plotting revenge on Ingrid but not Vlad. She knew better than to challenge Vlad, he was too much of a threat to try and take on alone.  
Ingrid would pay slowly this time.  
The war had begun.  
_I had always wondered why Olga had targeted Ingrid but not Vlad I mean he is about her age so it makes more logical sense really but I prefer the Ingrid and Olga competition it's hilarious!  
I wanted to start it off and explain in my own way why Olga wouldn't dare take on Vlad. It makes sense that she would notice what Ingrid hasn't and that is the fact by being good when you act evil it isn't expected so you have the upper hand.  
Anyway thank you for reading and please review.  
I apologise if this is short I may make it longer while editing it.  
C  
Xx_


	6. Stripped

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes  
_The usual love, devotion and thank yous to Depeche Mode! This one is completely for them!  
I'm writing this straight after the last one because I have written so little lately and I just cannot sleep right now although it isn't late anyway!  
Please bear in mind I may not be up to my usual standard due to doing this in the dark and being tired but I promise I'm doing my best after all I am managing to fit this around my A2 work!  
I don't own Young Dracula!  
_Stripped - based during episode 3 of season 2  
It all seemed too good to be true.  
The book, the unguarded unlocked classroom. Why did this seem a little too easy? There had to be a downside.  
Vladimir Dracula considered this as he and his cousin walked down the cobweb filled corridors to the blood mirror.  
The whole ordeal was starting to annoy Vlad, something was wrong about this and Vlad could feel it but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
Vlad stepped forward after warning his cousin bout the castle to hear Boris say urgently.  
"Vlad! Look out!" Vlad span on the spot catching the axe heading for his head just in time feeling power surge through him in that moment helping him pull out the axe from the suit of armours hands and turn back to the direction he had been heading.  
"Enough," Vlad heard his own voice boom his temper that he usually controlled so viciously reaching the surface. His voice was deeper, eviller and returned to its normal level as he said. "I'm the son and heir of Count Dracula show me where the blood mirror is!"  
Vlad noted the commanding tone he used realising he may not be a vampire yet but he did already have those vampiric traits coming through. That just made him more desperate to get mortality.  
"Sweet," Boris said in a surprised tone completely unfazed by the display of power his cousin had just shown.  
"Let's go," Vlad said determinedly and continued down the corridor an axe in hand.

Meanwhile at the Van Helsings...  
Jonno was deep thought about his vampire counterpart Vladimir Dracula. They had more in common than Jonno had originally thought. Vlad didn't want to be a vampire like Jonno had never originally wanted to be a slayer. They both didn't fit in at school.  
They were both different and mortal enemies. Still as it may Jonno couldn't shake the feeling that killing the Count and his brother was wrong. Vlad didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to lose another parent. He had already lost one and if Jonno was right it was because of similar reasons that Jonno's own mother left. Another thing they had in common. They were so similar in some ways and yet not in others.  
Jonno felt he had a better grip on what Vladimir Dracula was really like.

As the Draculas left one by one Vlad glazed silently into the blood mirror seeing himself reflected in it. Eventually he wouldn't see that boy anymore; he would see nothing, just a blank space. Vlad was sure he briefly heard the dark laughter of a male vampire within the blood mirror as he thought of this.  
Vlad shook his head at his own stupidity but nevertheless pressed the side of his head against the cool glass hearing nothing within.  
Vlad sighed pulling away and headed out of the room looking one last time at the blood mirror frowning before shutting the door behind him.  
Inside the mirror Vlad's evil reflections watched, in particular the main most powerful one watching enviously as his good side left the room. That boy would be gone for good within five years. He would make sure of it and if he wasn't he would do his best to make the best vampire he could out of him.  
For he was the real Vladimir Dracula. At least from his view. He was the vampire where that boy was not... Yet.  
_The title of this is from one of my favourite Depeche Mode songs called Stripped which is about knowing a person behind what they show you or at least I think that's what it means.  
Anyway I wanted to make it seem like the Vlad we see is only part of the real Vlad, after all Vlad cannot always control his temper. But what vampire can?  
I also wanted to link in my last outtake from season 1 with this to show how Jonno really is getting to know Vlad but the Slayers propaganda makes him forget that.  
Finally I wanted to link in bad Vlad because one I think he's brilliant and second the fact in season 3 he seems so convinced he's the real Vlad I wanted to reflect that in this and give an idea what it's like for him.  
Thank you for reading and please review.  
C  
Xx_


	7. The Escape

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes  
_Change of scene for me. I'm heading to college now! I'm getting through these Outtakes like water!  
Lucky you! __I'm updating now rather than later because I know that I won't have time later one. I will be updating at my usual time tomorrow!  
I don't own YD!_  
Escape - based between episodes 3 and 4 of season 2  
There were only three days left before Boris's imminent transformation and Boris was getting more nervous than usual, it didn't escape Vlad's notice.  
Boris had been quiet all day which was sort of normal given his shyness but because of the fact he should be used to people now. Not to mention that he seemed completely in a world of his own not paying attention to anything.  
Boris was doing something he didn't usually do. Plot and plan. He was trying to think of a way to escape the castle easily without anyone noticing and getting away safely.  
But where would he go? That didn't really matter to him. As long as he didn't have to become a vampire.  
Boris knew something's he couldn't avoid like the fact the sun would affect him and he would have slight affects from garlic etc.  
Still he had to try.  
Boris decided night-time would be best as the Count and his father would be out hunting somewhere, Renfield would be sleeping somewhere and his cousins and sister would be asleep too.  
Of course Boris would leave a note for Vlad after all Vlad had really helped him, he had helped him research a way to get out of becoming a vampire, he had helped him through his father being evil and taught him how to survive it. Vlad to Boris was more of a brother to him than Olga had ever been a sister to him. He had to say thank you to him at least.  
It got to nightfall, after planning for hours upon hours what to do he left a note for Vlad grabbed his packed bag, cleaned his glasses - he thought they would not he cleaned again in a long time - and grabbed his coat and quietly slid out of Vlad's room.  
Boris took every step with care knowing that Renfield woke up with the slightest sound.  
Boris decided the best way to get out would be through a secret passage. There were several secret passages out of the castle, the Van Helsings only knew of only one.  
Boris however thanks to Vlad - and them sneaking out four times since he had arrived - knew them all of them already. It may have been just over a week but Boris had made special sure to pay attention to what was where.  
Boris had to sneak around the bottom of castle through the crypt and past the dungeon to get to the underground tunnels.  
They were there from wars in the past so if the castle ever came under siege people, food etc could get in and out with ease without the enemy noticing.  
However Boris wasn't remembering that this castle wasn't all it seemed as he sneaked through the tunnels eagerly heading out.

Meanwhile in Vlad's room...  
"Master Vlad!" Zoltan said urgently to his favourite member of the family.  
Vlad groaned."Zoltan, it's eleven at night! Can't this wait till morning?"  
"Apologies master, but Master Boris has left you a note." Zoltan nodded to the note left on the side.  
Vlad sighed stretching out and grabbing the note. "Dear Vlad, if you are reading this then I've left. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye properly but I need to get out before I go through the change. You I know of all people can understand. I think I should tell you you're one the nicest people I've ever met. Thank you for all the help you gave me. Boris."  
Vlad smiled slightly and then got out of bed grabbing a pair of slippers and a hoodie so he wouldn't be cold.  
"Where are you going master?" Zoltan asked.  
"To stop him," Vlad said sliding on his hoodie. "I'm guessing he's using a secret passage to get out. I mean I did show him all of them."  
Zoltan gave a worried look at Vlad. He loved Vlad and had practically raised him in a way he would hate to see him hurt.

"Be careful."  
Vlad grinned as he opened the door to his room. "I will."  
Vlad ran down the stairs not caring if he woke anyone and sprinted through the crypt. Vlad knew the secret passages better than anyone after all he had had to sneak out on a lot of occasions to escape the vampire life and go and enjoy the breather life. So he knew which was best to use which Vlad knew would be the one Boris would use as no one but Vlad knew about it. That was until he showed Boris.  
Finding Boris had been easily especially seeing that Boris seemed to b taking his town or just a slow runner.  
Vlad looked at Boris calmly realising that the castle wasn't leading Boris outside but back into castle. The castle was playing tricks on him.  
It eventually came down to Boris being stuck in a hole created by the castle with the castle laughing darkly at him.  
Vlad looked down the hole frowning disapprovingly.  
"Let him go." Vlad dangerously ordered the castle taking advantage of his new found power to control the castle.  
The castle flung Boris out of the hole and blowed a raspberry before sending the two flying back into the throne room with a crash.  
Vlad got up scowling around at the castle.  
"Are you alright?" he asked his cousin and Boris nodded looking disorientated. "You can't run away you know. The castle will stop you every time you try."  
Boris shrugged. "I have to try though."  
Vlad smiled. "I respect that but if you try again I won't be there to save you okay?"  
Boris nodded understandingly. Vlad didn't want to him to go but he accepted that He was going to try and go at least so he would stay out of his way.  
Only two tries left one for each night.  
_Well I better go now. Homework is calling. Uck!  
Thank you for reading and please review.  
C  
Xx_


	8. Debate

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes no 8  
_Hurray an end to a long tiring day!  
I'm updating writing far too often and I have homework.  
I love this episode so much and wanted to make a story about it so I'm going to do an outtake about it.  
I don't own Young Dracula._  
Debate - during episode 4 season 2  
"Think about it!" Boris told his cousin knowing he would be a fabulous ally to have being the son if the prince of darkness. "The bat pack working together, people following our every command, the power, the glory, the girls."  
Vlad looked up briefly considering this. Vlad for the first time would be able to do what he wanted, use power etc. In a way it was what Vlad had always wanted.  
Vlad then realised his cousin was evil now he would not allow Vlad to do what Vlad wanted to do.  
Vlad fiddled with the mirror in his hand clicking it open.  
... After the Ingrid speaks and Boris is knocked out.  
"Don't split hairs Ingrid," The Count told his daughter.  
Vlad twitched uncomfortably going to him room. Boris's stuff was no longer there which Vlad was partly relieved about because it mean that they would be leaving.  
Vlad sat on his bed silently looking to his bed in guilt. People managed to trick him so easily. Vlad didn't get how they managed to do it and the fact Vlad had actually considered helping Boris with the elimination of his uncle and father... There was no excuse for that.  
Zoltan looked worried at Vlad seeing the guilt and pain on his face. Zoltan had known Vlad all of Vlad's life and could tell when something was bothering him and this was one of those times. It reminded him of when Vlad was booted out of the castle because of Ingrid's trickery Vlad had looked pained then like he did now and though glad had nothing to feel guilty about Vlad felt guilty too for no reason.  
Zoltan quietly left going down the stairs.  
Vlad kept his eyes on his bed keeping curled up despite noticing Zoltan leaving. Vlad knew that Zoltan was just trying to help him.  
Vlad felt his father speed next to him and put an arm around him.  
"You alright Vladdy?" the Count asked out of concern.  
"I'm fine," Vlad lied quietly not looking at his father.  
"I've heard otherwise." The Count told him making Vlad look at him in irritation knowing Zoltan had spoke to him. "Vladdy there is no need to feel guilty about what you did. You did the correct thing."  
Vlad shook his head. "Dad, it's not what I did. Its what I had thought of doing."  
"What's that then?"  
"I umm thought of actually siding with Boris." Vlad admitted going quiet again expecting anger from his father. Instead the Count laughed.  
"Aren't you going to say your disappointed?" Vlad asked looking at the Count's amused face.  
"Of course not Vladdy, if I had been in your position I definitely would have sided with Boris. That would be the act of a typical vampire. Instead you sided with your family like you should." The Count smiled at his favourite child placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
At that moment Ivan sped into the room.  
"We'll be leaving in ten minutes brother." Ivan told the Count.  
The Count nodded. "Vladdy was just telling me sone dark secrets." The Count grinned letting go of his son to join his brother.  
Ivan looked at his nephew wondering whether Vladimir would end up the same way as Boris. For some reason he doubted it.  
"It was nice to meet you Vlad." Ivan told his nephew. "Hopefully we will meet again in a few centuries."  
Vlad smiled slightly at that. "You too."  
An with that the two brothers left the room leaving Vlad to his thoughts deciding that he will either never become a vampire or never become evil.  
_Awww Vlad!  
Heehee. I'm still meeting my quota of 2 Outtakes a day an I may exceed it because I may write later tonight.  
I really wanted to write about Bad Reflection it always made me wonder why Vlad didn't take Boris up on his offer.  
Thank you for reading and please review.  
C  
Xx_


	9. Writers Block

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_I have no idea how this outtake will turn out. I never planned this one or the rest. Haha. That probably means they aren't going to be too good and it doesn't help that this is being written at night with sleepy music ringing in my ears.  
Anyway this one may end up being either really short or really random just warning you._

_Thank you to Redrachox and HyaHya for being such consistant and amazing reviewers!  
I don't own YD.  
_Writers block (what I'm suffering from!) - based between episodes 4 and 5 of season 2  
The newest English homework for Vlad was really difficult. Robin had no problem putting together a fictional ish story of supernatural creatures who ruled the earth etc. Vlad on the other hand could find no inspiration at all anywhere, not even at school which he loved so much.  
He was suffering writers block.  
Vlad never thought himself as imaginative after all being a vampire didn't really require it.  
Most people Vlad noticed got inspiration from something in their lives like something that happened somewhere makes them think or a dream or music or TV. (_In my case my bigger inspirations are music and of course the TV programme I'm writing for_.)  
It was very infuriating for Vlad.  
He knew well that he was capable of doing well in this, I previous essays and according to his teacher spoke for themselves telling him that at GCSE they would be expecting at least a B from him.  
Problem was part of the course needed imagination. (_Well the exam I did needed it, and seeing as Vlad goes elsewhere he may have had to he were real do the same paper as me because we are the same age_!). Something Vlad was lacking in.  
Vlad stared at the blank lined page of his A5 English book.  
Vlad needed something inspiring to happen or to be able to gain access to music. He needed something.  
Vlad had one week before the story was set to be handed in.  
Days passed and Vlad like well any good student began to worry that he may have to improvise and come up with something completely random or something really short.  
"So how far are you with the English homework?" Robin asked as the two started their long journey up the hill.  
"I haven't even started it yet." Vlad muttered worriedly.  
Robin's eyes popes open in shock. "What's wrong with you? Usually I'm the one who hasn't completed homework!"  
"I know, I know," Vlad sighed. "But I don't have a clue what to write about."  
"Vlad," Robin sighed rolling his eyes. "It's not the end of the world you know. Just hand something in you come up with and if it isn't up to your usual standard it doesn't matter because you know next time to need to improve be able to get inspiration."  
Vlad laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that!" Vlad snickered. "Well I'm going to look for inspiration if I can first... That's it! Robin you're a genius!"  
"Thank you! Although I don't get how." Robin said.  
"Can't stay I've got to get this down before I forget it!" Vlad spirited off making Robin shake his head at his best friend's enthusiasm for homework.  
Vlad burst into the throne room first immediately grabbing paper and a pen and setting down in a chair and began to scribble down a story of a reluctant boy who was foreign having moved from another country with great expectations on his shoulders from everyone he knew who found redemption in pretending to be normal ignoring his life behind the mirage and allowing the weight to occasionally fall off his shoulders. A boy who had the occasional adventure as trouble stalked him 'like a predator' as Vlad put it.  
This sounded all to familiar to Vlad as it was basically his life in basic form expect it wasn't dark at all and the adventures characters etc were altogether different. Vlad's English teacher would never realise the main character was him really or a reflection of him. (Pardon the pun there.)  
"Vladdy if you keep scribbling so hard on the paper it's going to damage the table." The Count warned his son watching him viciously finish the last sentence of his story.  
Vlad put down his pen cradling his right hand in his left as his right throbbed with pain from the effect in writing so much for such a simple homework. He knew he had written twice as much as Robin at least.  
The Count noticed how his son was in pain and went up to him. "That school is going to make dust of you if they keep this up." The Count said disapprovingly. "Renfield!"  
Vlad looked darkly at his father telling him he was fine with doing the work for school no matter how much he had to write.  
"Yes master?" Renfield said rushing into the room.  
"Get some ice for Vladdy's hand. I think he's worked too hard and hurt himself." The Count instructed him calmly.  
Renfield rushed off to get an ice pack for Vlad.  
Vlad sighed. "Dad seriously I'm fine I just wrote too fast."  
"You wrote too much, there are over five pages here." The Count fiddled with Vlad's English book in disgust. "You're taking tomorrow off school."  
"But I..." Vlad protested and was cut off.  
"Need to rest, that school is overworking you in ways they shouldn't. I'm by allowing my son and heir become a pile of dust because of rotten essays." The Count told him firmly. "No school tomorrow and that's final. Tomorrow you can do what you want and have a rest and don't do any homework because I know you don't have any."  
Vlad pouted but his Dad was right he had no homework. "And my excuse is?"  
"You're ill," the Count stated simply.  
Vlad snorted. "But I'm not."  
"But you are recovering from damage to your hand so that will count and if they don't like it I will hypnotise them."  
Vlad sighed in defeat partly relieved, he felt he needed a rest and this would do it for him. Sometimes he was glad he was a vampire after all it did occasionally have its benefits.  
_Why can't I have a day off for an injured hand?*Pouts*  
When I really overuse my hand when writing I guess it's because I haven't written a lot by hand since then end of summer so typing just seems easily although writing 6 Outtakes in the past 24 hours is pretty tiring for my hands too.  
Yeah I know I doing a lot of father son stuff but I won't be able to do much more of it after this season!  
This chapter was basically a reflection of my writers block present today.  
Thank goodness for my music which calmed me and helped me write this.  
Anyhow thank you for reading and please review. I'd really appreciate your input on this seeing as it will finish quickly so you won't have long to review!  
C  
Xx_


	10. Desperation

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes

_I'm such a clot, I didn't update yesterday and this is short one too. Sorry about that!_  
_I'm just so tired right now. But I have time to write.  
Hmm what to write about?  
I've got it!  
I don't own Young Dracula!  
_Desperation - during episode 5 of season 2  
Vlad had never been so vampire like in his whole life. He was being manipulative an evil the way Vlad usually wasn't.  
The Count found it very impressive. Watching his son grow into having a bad attitude, trick Ingrid and use alchemy was extremely funny and made him very proud of him.  
Of course the Count far from knew Vlad's true intent with his plans, if he did he would have killed Renfield Sr. and well when it came to Vlad there wasn't much he could do other than encourage this rebellious behaviour.

Ingrid sulked in her room unable to speak, trying to figure out how to get things back to how they were, how they should be. She would be rather be damned in a pink tutu than allow her breather loving brother to overcome her, the princess of darkness.

Vlad lingered in his room silently looking outside at the moon, deep in thought.  
Was changing human really the right idea?  
In Vlad's mind it had always been the best option for him but when he thought about it...  
The effect on him changing to a breather would he felt may have a devastating effect on not only himself but on everyone he cared about.  
Vlad frowned realising despite his attempts he had never known a true breather life, could he really adapt to that kind of life when he had been so used to being treated as a young vampire. Could he get used to losing the privileges that came with his position?  
Then there was his father. The Count would be furious when he found out his own son and heir had become a breather. He would probably pull 'the world's biggest tantrum' as Vlad put it. That would probably mean a lot of blood split. Vlad definitely didn't want that.  
Finally there was Ingrid, of course she would be thrilled because she would technically be heir but she did care for Vlad so she may react badly.

"Are you alright Vladdy?" the Count asked from the door.  
Vlad snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah I'm just thinking about how things have changed.  
The Count nodded in agreement. "Ingrid's finally silent, you're acting more vampiric. Things seem to be getting better."  
At that moment Vlad felt extreme anger not at his father but at himself proving his father right which just strengthened his anger.  
Full of self loathing Vlad remained silent for fear that he would snap if he said anything.  
The Count saw something change in Vlad at that moment but couldn't determine what it was.  
Vlad was more determined than ever to become human. No matter the cost to Vlad, he wasn't going to allow himself to become evil.

Later that night Vlad went to bed planning to ensure to find a way out. He didn't want to be so disgusted at himself anymore.

_Vlad really became determined to become human in season 2 I noticed, I know he 'tried' kind of in season 1 but season 2 seemed to do more of that and I really wanted to see why - the reason I think - Vlad wanted to get out of it for him to go as far as he does.  
This outtake took me ages to write I've had two days off writing, whoops and this is short too, double whoops.  
Thank you for reading and please review.  
C  
Xx_


	11. Sudden Death

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes

_Okay I'm finally on the double numbered Outtakes. I'm going to try and write as much as I can but I do have a lot of homework - naturally - so I may fall even further behind but that shouldn't affect you... hopefully._

_Sorry this has been so long. I've fallen ill so I'm lagging in outtakes, hopefully I will be better by tomorroe so I can start writing again._

_What do you think of the book cover?  
I don't own Young Dracula._

Sudden death - based between episodes 5 and 6

It was late Wednesday afternoon in Stokely, the streets were quiet and shops were preparing to close after quickly shifting through the last minute shoppers who had forgotten things when going on their big shop.  
The only area of Stokely that didn't seem silent was the rugby ground where the rugby team for Stokely Grammar school trained.  
The boys weren't playing just training lightly in preparation for a match the following week. As it got darker the stands of students watching left leaving only one dedicated young man cheering on his best friend.  
Robin Branagh may not love playing rugby or even watching it at the best of times. But never his best friend was training or playing he went out of his way to ensure he could watch.  
Luckily for Robin as the team mascot - a mascot who refused to wear the stupid costume - could go with the team to their away games meaning a day free of lessons and just watching people train and play all day. The Welsh took their rugby very seriously.  
Robin smiled leaning over the barrier covering the stands eagerly watching as Vlad his best mate scored his first ever try.  
Robin cheered happily seeing the broad grin on Vlad's face which happened to be covered in filth.

The training ended on that happy note which allowed Robin to spirit down from the stands and run straight to the field to congratulate his best friend.  
Vlad was still grinning like an idiot when Robin ran up to him and said.  
"Nice one mate."  
"Thanks," Vlad responded smiling on the outside but dreading going home on the inside.  
Once Vlad was back in his uniform the two started the long walk to the castle at the top of the uppermost hill of Stokely.  
The boys spent about ten minutes of their walk talking about the match, Robin gave Vlad advice on what he was doing incorrectly and Vlad told Robin about the other mostly older members of the team and what they were good at.  
Vlad was one of the youngest members of the team, he had got in not through skill that had been passed down like some of the others but through determination to get where he wanted and in this case it worked. It showed how people got what they deserved when they worked hard. Although luck does have an element in it too because so far for Vlad despite his hardest efforts he still didn't manage to get out of being a vampire.  
Vlad knew well that if the opposing team knew he was. Vampire they would back off immediately and they would win. But that was technically cheating and Vlad despised cheating.  
Robin looked at his best friend. In the past few months he had gotten taller, stronger looking and more mature not to mention acting more mature. Robin just couldn't figure out how Vlad could have changed so fast.  
"Vlad, can I ask you something?" Robin asked hesitantly worried about offending his only friend.  
Vlad nodded. "Sure,"  
"How come in the past few months you've changed so much and I don't mean just physically but the way you act is slightly different you're like more independent." Robin pointed out.  
Vlad laughed at his friend quietly not wanting to offend him either.  
"I forget you don't know as much about us as you make out." Vlad sighed. "The physical change that seems to have happened overnight is normal, we don't progress like you do, we go in stages sometimes changing practically overnight without even noticing, usually something happens beforehand like growing pains to give warning, problem was I've had it three times and I didn't notice it the most recent time till I looked in the mirror you know the day after the hint ball. I guess I was too busy planning and stuff." Vlad shrugged. Robin remembered that day, he had almost thought Vlad was someone else he looked so different. (_Every time a new season has started I haven't recognised Vlad until they say his name, hopefully I won't have that problem for season 4!_)  
"I almost thought you were someone else," Robin shook his head. "Chloe was not impressed to see how much you had grown."  
"I'm guessing it scared her." Vlad said.  
Robin nodded. "Damn straight. It was bad enough us all being killed but seeing you come closer to them overnight like that terrified her. Thing is she knows well that you are you, physically you may be more mature and you may act more mature but you are still the same Vladimir Dracula who I met when I got into your bedroom by climbing through the window."  
Vlad laughed remembering. "I can't say I blame Chloe; it is strange how one minute you are one way then," Vlad clicked his fingers in a non hypnotic gesture. "Suddenly you hardly recognise the person in the mirror. As for the attitude changes that's just maturity I guess I have no other explanation for it."  
Robin nodded understandingly. "So has Ingrid been through the same."  
Vlad nodded. "It happens when a vampire is eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen. It can hit any time the pain of growing is the only warning. The changes are more prominent in the first three changes."  
"So you're really through the worst of it." Robin realised.  
"Exactly," Vlad said. "Which I have to say is a total relayed although I think I will change a bit because I'm a lot more active than the average vampire so that will have an effect too."  
Robin shook his head. "Vampire changes are so complicated."  
Vlad then burst out laughing. "You're telling me! I'm the one who has to go through with them every year until I go through the transformation."  
Robin smiled at that glad that even though he believed Vlad would at least be partly evil that he had to opportunity to meet him and learn about real vampires.

_I think this one is long I can't tell because I am not writing this on my laptop.  
I got the ideas from this by remembering about the massive change in Vlad between season 1 and 2, of course we know it's because Gerran is a year older but I thought maybe there could be a vampiric explanation and with me being me and loving the episode of vampire rugby (episode 10 of Season 1 to you) I decided to intermingle that in too and made it a Wednesday because those kind of events for me are always done on Wednesdays.  
Anyhow enough blabbering, thank you to Muse and Depeche Mode for inspiring this because those two bands are awesome!  
Thank you for reading and please review.  
C  
Xx_


	12. Outsider

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes  
_Hurray we are finally up to one of my favourite episodes for season 2! And the next one is my favourite for season 2. That probably means that I will be writing about three Outtakes today.  
I don't own Young Dracula._  
Outsider - based during episode 6 of season 2  
Vlad had never felt so alone in his entire life.  
Everyone everywhere seemed to revolve around his brother - or half brother as Vlad had just found out - his mother or his sister. It was just unfair.  
For a minute Vlad considered running away after all the Count was bound to sooner or later realise that the baby wasn't his. And he'd want Vlad back. Vlad wasn't even sure he would come back no matter what his Dad said, Vlad may have had a forgiving nature but some things tested his anger and patience to the limit.  
Vlad looked out at the moon rising in the sky tempting to just climb out and make a run for it.  
Vlad had considered this option before and realised he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go to his uncle because he would turn him in at a seconds thought plus Vlad didn't really want to see them. As for his grandparents, well Atilla and Krone would never let him in because they were fine with their daughter being with a werewolf and finally there was the Counts mother who adored Vlad despite being a little nutty, she was properly the only person Vlad could turn to an even then Vlad didn't like the idea of staying long term with her.  
That just left one option. Get the truth out himself.  
Quietly Vlad got up dumping his cape to the side and running scratch marks along his coffin as he ran his fingers over it. Or a brief moment he was tempted to try and toast it with his new found fire power but it seemed Vlad couldn't control it... Yet.

Today had been a total disaster, he had shown himself up at home and at school, it hadn't been so embarrassed in his entire life, it was why Vlad didn't pretend to be something he wasn't after all why should you be embarrassed about being who you are? He always been a very thoughtful person having learnt the tricks of the trade quickly; it was what you got when you had the prince of darkness for a father.  
Planning things like this was easy for Vlad, it always had been. Although sometimes there were times when some things just couldn't be planned for like when the Count planned on marrying Mrs Branagh, Vlad didn't think really about it before stopping it, it was why Ingrid managed to come up with a plan before him.  
"Right," Vlad said determinedly mostly to himself. "I'm going to prove I am who I claim to be, I'm his true heir like it or not."  
Driven by the idea Vlad got up grabbing his cape and went downstairs his family not waiting for him.  
_Uh oh. This is the outtake I've done today. I hope I can get another done!  
I know this may seem a dull one and short to be honest but I like getting into Vlad's head as after all there aren't many explanations for things and Vlad never reveals his true feeling except I would say in season three.  
Thank you for reading and please review  
C  
Xx  
FYI: I think the next one will be an Ingrid based one as I am doing too much Vlad stuff._


	13. Get the Balance Right

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes no 13  
_Sorry, I haven't updated but I have one good excuse and one bad one._

_Good one is that I've had the stomach bug for a week and with college in the way I haven't had time at all to do any ffs at all!_

_The bad one is that I've gotten into a new CBBC programme so when I could have been writing I've been either watching that or doing homework._

_Opps  
I hope this one is good because I have no idea what it's going to be like.  
I don't own Young Dracula_.  
Get The Balance Right - based between episodes 6 and 7 of season 2  
Ever since the Dracula's moved to Britain things got better but also worse for Ingrid Dracula.  
Better because she was actually getting attention.  
Worse because it wasn't her father giving her the attention.  
Ever since Vlad's little stunt proving her half brother as half werewolf Vlad had been in the Counts good books and Ingrid was being treated worse than ever under the pretence that she should have been nicer to Vlad during the situation.  
Ingrid snorted to herself as she slammed her locker shut. The Count had treated Vlad worse than she had.  
Sometimes she wanted rid of her father not just her own good but her brothers good; she may be selfish by she was far from blind, she did occasionally notice that the Count put Vlad through a hard time.  
The only reason she didn't defend him was because she knew well that it wouldn't work.  
That was the difference between her and her father, Ingrid did actually on the occasion admit when she was wrong when the Count didn't. It was one of his biggest flaws. The fact he never changed made him an easy target.  
Vlad had stated the need for change many times but Ingrid hadn't agreed because she thought Vlad's ideas were far too controversial. She wanted to keep feeding off breathers while going forward.  
Ingrid smirked at the thought swinging her bag over her shoulder and passing her brother and his best friend in a deep discussion about the rugby match they had been at only a week ago.  
"Uh please," Ingrid complained under her breath as she passed them.  
The boys turned their heads to her after she said this.  
Ingrid heard Vlad tell Robin to ignore her because she was in a mood and did so.  
Ingrid wasn't at all bothered by this. She was more than happy to have her worm of a brother ignore her it meant she could plan his evitable demise in peace.  
Ingrid usually thought violent thoughts though she made out they were aimed at her brother, they were in fact aimed at the rest of her family. After all it wasn't Vlad's fault he was born a boy. Like Ingrid couldn't help the fact she was born a girl.  
Ingrid did lavish being a girl though, despite everything. Her beauty and dark mysteriousness had drawn vampires and breathers both to her, this meant she could trick or hypnotise them easily into doing her bidding.  
Although she knew well the vampire males that were attached to her were more interested in courting her to gain the power and respect that would come with it, Ingrid like her mother before her had a tendency to be able to actually get vampire males to cooperate with her. She had not yet met anyone outside her family that hadn't been hypnotised by her beauty and would practically fall on their knees asking for orders - Ingrid wished it was that easy.  
Ingrid stormed into the castle noticing only Renfield was around, to her that was brilliant news as it meant she could do as she pleased. Renfield wouldn't dare get in her way.  
The next morning the Count was up and about but Ingrid after replacing her father's blood with cranberry juice with a hit of possible garlic paste she made a quick beeline for the crypt opening the secret passage to the blood mirror room easily and rushing easily into the room.  
Ingrid burst into the room and glared into the mirror seeing only herself.  
Ingrid sighed impatiently. "The transformation can't come close enough can it?" Ingrid muttered to herself rhetorically wishing she could get it over and done with, she wanted her freedom but she could only get it once she had changed, it was like when a human turned eighteen they had in a sense the right to do what they wanted within the law. Although adulthood was eighteen for vampires as well, sixteen was the big step that usually led to the parents being slain by their own children and siblings fighting over thrones.  
Ingrid as she left looked longingly into the mirror and left heading upstairs to see what the commotion was about upstairs as she heard a loud thud of something hitting the table and the Count speeding over somewhere.  
_That last bit links to episode 7 as in the beginning bit.  
I named this after another DM song because Ingrid is trying to find a balance in herself to be patient for the transformation.  
I hope I did Ingrid justice in this seeing as she happens to be my second favourite character.  
Back to Vlad in the next one.  
Thank you for reading and please review!  
C  
Xx_


	14. Only For a Night

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes  
Me: Hurray, I'm back with the inner monologue.  
Vlad: Inner monologue?  
Me: How did you get in here? You're a vampire!  
Vlad: It's night-time. *points to darkness outside.*  
Me *rolling eyes*: I know that. I mean who invited you in.  
Vlad: Technically you did by having me here to talk to.  
Me: Okay, you win but where is Ingrid?  
Vlad: Probably speeding around somewhere in Lancashire.  
Me: Quite the distance away. So I guess I should say thank you for coming so far despite me living in Britain.  
Vlad: It's not that far!  
Me: Maybe when you're flying... Anyway this is my favourite episode for season 2 with the possible exception of the last episode of the season.  
Vlad: Why those two?  
Me: Just because. Anyway I don't own YD!  
Vlad: Yeah, C definitely doesn't own me she's just borrowing us in a way or really just telling the stories we tell her but the BBC don't know despite owning us.

If Only for a Night - based during episode 7 of season 2

Vlad hated this whole thing, the collapsing, the dreaming and of course the embarrassment.  
Collapsing in front of his family was one thing but in front of other students and the headmistress that was an entirely different matter.  
But that wasn't what scared him, and the fact he could die according to Ingrid in the dreamworld didn't really bother him either.  
What bothered him was the fact in the dreamworld he was a vampire. There was no denying it, so far he had fallen asleep in daylight hours, been burnt by sunlight, been chased by slayers, almost slain, shape-shifted, used speeding powers and almost bitten Chloe.  
Vlad was stuck in the forest after Robin and the slayers disappeared. He was glad of it as it gave him chance to think things through.  
Vlad was completely unused to sleeping through the day, every time he woke up he felt disorientated by the amount of light that was in whatever room he would find himself in.  
Regardless of this Vlad didn't sleep much anyway, by human teenage standards anyway. Most teenagers would want to stay in bed and skip school (I'm not going to deny that I am the same I hate getting up on a morning.) but Vlad loves getting up because the soon he was up, the sooner he could get out of the castle. Although he didn't like leaving his warm bed he did it anyway.  
Vlad quietly walked through the forest careful not to go into sunlight; it wasn't hard. He'd been taught all his life how to avoid sunlight so he knew exactly how to do it.  
Glazing at the trees was calming to Vlad, they were very pretty to him, they were green, not black or red but green a colour the Count disliked which was why Vlad liked to wear green.  
"Why is it always me?" Clad muttered to himself as he walked. "Why me to have things come early. I'm happy for them to come late. The later the better. It's just typical. Like I'm cursed or something."  
"You are not cursed," Vlad heard Ingrid or what looked like Ingrid flicker next to him. "Far from it. You just don't know it yet."  
Vlad shook his head at her turning to face her. "What's there to know?! I'm nothing special; I just seem cursed to never get my way."  
"That can't be helped," she said in a soft tone Ingrid would never normally use on her brother. "Don't try and control your destiny. It's useless. You're better off to try and nudge it's curse or just rewrite your destiny."  
Vlad blinked in shock. "I thought that was impossible."  
Ingrid smirked mischievously. "Where you are concerned Vlad, nothing is impossible."  
At that Ingrid disappeared.  
"What are you talking about?!" Vlad demanded to thin air.  
Robin then flickered to his side. "She knows what will happen to you, we all do. We are all here as guides."  
"Guides?" Vlad repeated. "Guides for what?"  
"You, everyone. All vampires." Robin said darkly. "We kill the weak that aren't killed by their reflections. We allow the strong to survive by testing them. We see whether they are what we want."  
"What do you want?" Vlad asked backing off feeling this wasn't going well.  
"You," Robin said and turned his head quickly. "The master grows impatient we must go now."  
Before Vlad could say anything else Vlad was home and on his father's throne which was a genuine shock for him. He had been expecting something more challenging.  
Fighting your own father. That was a concept. For Vlad he partly enjoyed it and was partly filled with self disgust at his other side for enjoying it.  
It was over.  
But Vlad still refused to acknowledge the truth, he would never tell anyone, ever. He just had to hope that his episode was wrong either that or he could 'rewrite his destiny' as Ingrid put it.

Me: I realised that we missed a bit with Vlad after Robin caused the flash of light so I put this in.  
Vlad: Well of course something happened. If I had been in the light that long I would be either blind or dust.  
Me: Ouch. Anyway I'm going to write another Insomnia fic because I've been lacking in writing lately and I have so many ideas for this episode so when I have finished and done season 4 I mat just add extra ones I've come up with after rereading them and add them on the ends of the fanfictions. But that is a long time away because I still haven't done Premature yet.  
Vlad: I guess the A2 workload doesn't help.  
Me: Well you would know, you are my age but yes, the homework piles up so much! But I think I'm on top of the majority of it now so it's not too bad. As long as I don't get too many essays and I get some done early I then can focus on uni trips, coursework and of course this!  
Vlad: Well, I'd better go. Dad'll kill me if they found out I've been here.  
Me (laughing): I don't think he'll find me. Thanks for being here. And come back anytime. And bring Ingrid along if you want!  
Vlad: No problem. And I'll try and convince her to come. Thanks. *speeds out*  
Me: Well that was fun. Okay guys so I should be putting up my next outtake today. But as for me I think I'll start the next outtake and take a rest till morning!  
Thank you for reading and please review! Thanks to Redrachox and HyaHya for reviewing so much!  
C  
Xx


	15. From The Outside

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

Me: One sheep, two sheep...  
Ingrid: Why are you counting sheep?  
Me*Jumping at sudden appearance*: Can you two stop making me jump?! And it's because I'm trying to make it sound like I'm trying to sleep.  
Vlad *sitting down*: Well obviously you aren't.  
Me: Nope.  
Ingrid *laughing*: Is it normal for breathers to stay up?  
Me and Vlad: Yes  
Me: Besides it's not that late, it just seems late because of the fact it's autumn - or the fall to Americans - and there is never ending rain here in Britain at the mo. Well at least in the county I live in and I hear it's really bad elsewhere in the country!  
Vlad: Yeah, we had to fly through it.  
Ingrid: I'm just glad when I'm a bat it doesn't affect my hair.  
Vlad: I don't get how you can stand being a bat. I can't. It's gross.  
Ingrid: I didn't say I like it. I only use it when necessary.  
Me: Wow, you two actually have something in common. Anyhow before we get caught up in irrelevant conversation. Can we have the disclaimer please?  
Ingrid: C doesn't own me,  
Vlad: Or me.  
Ingrid and Vlad: Or Young Dracula.  
Me: Thank you!

From the Outside - based during episode 7 of season 2

Seeing your best friend in hospital was not something Robin had wanted to experience.  
It was horrible for Robin seeing his best friend laid there looking half dead constantly having Rapid eye movement beneath his eyelids.  
Robin was sure Vlad would pull through, he had that much faith in him but still he didn't like it.  
What he couldn't understand was Vlad's family's lack of interest.  
The Count was so distracted by Mina that he wasn't really paying attention to his son and heir just his enemy's wife's neck.  
Ingrid was just casually being herself picking at her nails next to a scorched machine occasionally letting her eyes slip to her brother show a millisecond of concern and go back to her nails.  
Robin wished he could reassure Vlad, he wished he could help him. He wished, as wrong as it sounds to get in Vlad's head so he can help Vlad fight off the dream slayers. Robin didn't care if they were portrayed as his family his family were unaffected by Vlad happened to them in Vlad's mind but Vlad would be affected by what happened to him in his own head. He could die and that was the last thing Robin wanted Vlad to do.  
It was one thing turning into a vampire but actually dying was a concept Robin couldn't handle; it was why he partly feared being bitten. Becoming a vampire didn't bother Robin; it was the idea of being drained of blood...  
Robin had seen his grandfather die, it was not an experience he wanted to repeat. He hadn't been particularly close to his grandfather but Vlad was his best friend and they were close. The effect of Robins grandfather's death had been dramatic on him, he didn't even want to think how he would react to Vlad's death.  
As he watched Vlad he saw panic flash across his face and then calm into an abnormally unemotional face, after five minutes that face disappeared and Vlad had a slight smile on his face.  
Then he woke up with a gasp.  
"Where am I?" Vlad immediately asked.  
Robin was immediately filled with relief and smiled looking to the Van Helsings who were looking in through the window and smirked at them.  
Everything was going to be fine.

Me: I took too long to write this. *frowns*  
Vlad: You can't help it if you're ill.  
Ingrid: Uh you're not I'll anymore are you?  
Me: No, thankfully. I'm all better now. Oh and FYI I'm going to TRY and get this done before the end of half term which is when YD s4 starts as for s3 I'm not sure if I'll have time till after season 4. I'm going to have to see how this goes.

Thank you for reading and please review!

C  
Xx


	16. Panic Stations

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes

Me: Inspiration!  
Vlad: What?  
Me: *sighs* I've just had inspiration for this outtake!  
Ingrid: What does it involve?  
Me: I'm not telling but it's something you did!  
Vlad: Why does that make me nervous?  
Me: No need to Vlad, Ingrid didn't kill or hurt you or anything, this is just a playful one. Cue disclaimer.  
Vlad: C doesn't own me.  
Ingrid: Or me and Young Dracula.  
Me: Thank you, and thanks to Muse for inspiring this outtake!

Panic stations - based between episodes 7 and 8 of season 2

Stokely Grammar school was different to other schools in two ways.  
One was that it had two young vampires as students.  
Second was that it had speakers in every room and corridor.  
This was so announcements could be made and for "organisation".  
If you asked any student of the school they would say they are a waste of space because all they do is deafen them with the head's announcements.  
Ofsted on the other hand thought they were fantastic as they could be used by teachers so they could be heard. (FYI: At my school there were rooms with mic and speaker systems for teachers to use, they weren't really used unless ofsted was around.)  
One day there had been an extra loud announcement saying there would be a valentines ball in the next few weeks and any who wished to attend needed to buy tickets.  
This announcement almost deafened the students as the head expressed her enthusiasm for love and giving a long boring anecdote about when she first fell in love.  
It had everyone in the school have a headache at some point not to mention their hearing didn't seem as good for the rest of the day.  
Most people just lived with it, wishing that the day they left would come sooner. The top year would be glad they were so near the end and the youngest would be miserable that they still had about four years left of this.  
Only one person decided to get back at the Head for almost killing her bat hearing.  
This person was the biggest and prettiest troublemaker in the whole school. The teachers had never met a kid as bad as her.  
This person was of course Ingrid Dracula; or Ingrid Count as the students and staff knew her.  
Ingrid scowled slamming her locker shut. Today had been a nightmare, she had just come out of her hour long detention and was getting ready to go home.  
Vlad being the good boy he was, was already in the castle when she got home. He had his feet propped up on a table and was reading silently.  
Ingrid snorted at the sight of her silent brother and dumped her stuff by her seat at the main table ignoring her fathers scowls.  
"You're late," the Count noticed.  
Ingrid sighed patiently. "I had a detention."  
Vlad's face poked up from his book. "You actually went to a detention! Whats wrong with you, Ingrid?" Vlad asked his sister, his tone full of sarcasm.  
"Shut up corpse breath," Ingrid snapped sitting down and the Count sniggered.  
"Don't talk to your brother like that," the Count told his daughter.  
Ingrid simply blanked him.  
As she waited for her food she found herself looking at the record player in the corner of the room.  
That's when the plan formed.  
Ingrid hated the head and her announcements, she wished that she could tear up the wiring that connected the mic to the speaker system. But looking at the record player she thought of a better way of getting back at the head.  
Ingrid had a phone and an mp3 player. The mp3 was full of loud blaring music that would deafen the school but that didn't bother Ingrid.  
If she could link her MP3 to the speaker system she could have her music playing continuously throughout the whole school!  
The next day...  
Sneaking into the heads office had been the easy part Ingrid simply picked the lock on the door before the head got into school.  
Hooking up her mp3 player had been complicated. This was why Ingrid wanted to use technology; she knew it could benefit her.  
Eventually she managed to hook up her mp3 and play music.  
Unfortunately the music wouldn't start playing until someone turned on the speaker system which wasn't until 8:30. That left another five minutes before show time.  
Ingrid was stuck in registration when it happened. It was absolutely beautiful to Ingrid.  
Hearing the loud music of hers come out of the speakers made her giddy and smirk to herself as she saw the teachers face change from that of neutral relaxation to that of panic and horror.  
The whole class went up in outrage laughing at the fact someone had dared to pull off this prank.  
The teacher rushed out of their seat and left desperate to get rid of the music.  
The room cheered enthusiastically glad that they were free.  
One boy in the class got up and said. "Whoever did this is a legend! Finally the speakers are being used for good!"  
Ingrid smiled widely, she wished she could be legend but her gender prevented that.  
The school had to be closed to find the problem; Ingrid managed to get her MP3 back as the teachers ran around like headless chickens trying to find the source of the noise.  
Ingrid was never found out to have done this despite a long lecture from the head to the school saying it was "misuse of school property".  
However it did prevent the hear using it for a month and when she did start using it again she had it on a lower volume setting.

Me: I came up this one randomly, I was listening to music and watching a programme where two students pulled off a prank on the head of their year for bragging so I remembered my experience with the speaker systems at school and came up with this.  
Vlad: I always wondered who pulled that off. I should have known really!  
Ingrid: It was brilliant! Best prank I've managed to pull off.  
Vlad: Really? What about the one with the blood mirror?  
Ingrid: Okay, I see your point; this was one of my best pranks I've ever pulled off.  
Me: What I think is best is that you got away with it!  
Ingrid: That made it just funnier.  
Me: I bet, by the way at my school no one pulled off that kind of stunt. So this isn't from my experience it's all Ingrid's!  
Ingrid: Thanks, and thank you for reading.  
Vlad: And please review!  
C  
Xx

P.S: About my other fanfictions, I'm waiting now to finish them. I'm sorry if this is annoying but I really need to finish this before I get WOAV and Premature finished. Once this is done, I'll work on Premature when I can - I do have to put my A2 work 1st - get it checked by my beta publish then try and finish WOAV, then work on outtakes 3 and 4. Then I will make my sequels for Cosmic Love and Premature.

I'm sorry if I've talked a lot but one update a day is the most I can manage at the moment, I just don't have time to write nowadays.


	17. Crushing

Young Dracula season 2: Outtakes no 17  
Me: Bonjour mes amis.  
Vlad: Hi everyone. C you do realise that it's weird being here?  
Me: What in college or in daylight?  
Vlad: Both, I can understand why now Ingrid decided not to come.  
Me (laughing): Ah come on it ain't that bad! I mean my friends here (gestures to people around table) may not be able to see you but you knew they wouldn't.  
Vlad: Yes well the only good thing is that it is cloudy today!  
Me: ah okay hurry up I have a lesson soon!  
Vlad: Fine, C doesn't own me or YD.  
Me: Thanks.  
Crushing - based during episode eight of season 2  
Ingrid had never felt so angry in her unlife, how dare that BOY show her up? Was he an idiot!? Showing up the princess of darkness was not something you could do without expecting her to get back at you.  
She couldn't deny though that he was attractive, even when the vampire hotline asked.  
The idea of her being in love was mental, she was a vampire she didn't feel anything.  
Of course Ingrid knew vampires could fall in love, she'd seen her father in love with her mother.  
Getting the ball cancelled hadn't originally been Ingrid's intention, she just reacted on instinct. Her anger came out in a way she didn't intend.  
She had to admit though ruining Vlad's evening had been amusing for her. The idea of Vlad having a girlfriend, uck! She couldn't see what the girl saw in him...

Vlad was cheesed off. That was to put things lightly.  
Sure he was happy the valentine's ball was going ahead but here in the castle!  
Vlad had locked his father in a coffin for a reason! And this was one of them!  
What if someone was bitten? Vlad just couldn't risk it not after the hunt ball.  
The Count sped into the room seeing Vlad dressed formally but gazing out of his window at the moon remembering the last full moon where his whole life had been flipped upside down by his manipulative, evil mother.  
"Are you alright Vladdy?" The Count asked knowing Vlad was okay at least physically.  
Vlad turned his head and nodded silently. "Just thinking."  
"About the girl." The Count suggested.  
"Sort of," Vlad admitted. "And she's called Delilah, Dad."  
"So you managed to get your hands on her?"  
Vlad shrugged looking away. "Yeah, I asked her to the ball and she said yes."  
"What about Robin?"  
"I kind of hypnotised him." Vlad muttered.  
The Count raised his eyebrows amused. "Kind of?"  
"Okay, I hypnotised my best friend so I could get her. Happy?" Vlad demanded.  
"Very," The Count said. "I might actually forgive you for locking me in my coffin seeing as you did that."  
Vlad sighed uncaring. Vlad didn't care about being forgiven, he cared about people being hurt. "Dad, seriously, you aren't going to bite any of the children tonight are you?"  
The Count snorted. "Of course not! They don't have enough blood in them for that!"  
Vlad let relief spread over him. "Good."  
"Good?!" Ingrid said entering the room. "Those midgets need teaching a lesson!"  
Vlad scowled at his sister and the Count ignored her point blank and sped out of the room.  
"What's wrong with you, Ingrid?" Vlad demanded. "You've had a bat in your bonnet for over a day now."  
Ingrid scowled. "It's none of your business, breather boy!"  
"Is Dad giving you a hard time?" Vlad asked and realised that was a stupid question then realised that she had said she wanted revenge on the kids of Stokely, now that was evil; too evil for Ingrid. "Ingrid, are you having problems at school?"  
Ingrid snorted. "Me have problems? What like bullying? As if."  
Vlad sighed impatiently getting off his bed to face his sister showing her how he was gaining on her in height and making her feel slightly nervous. "I didn't mean bullying I meant is there a problem."  
Ingrid looked out the window going to the window and leaning out. "Have you heard of a boy called Will Clarke?"  
Vlad nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the guys from your year. Really arty and really alone from what I've heard. He doesn't really get along with anyone because his parents don't like him."  
Ingrid looked over her shoulder in shock. She and Will had something in common. Their parents didn't like them.  
Vlad's eyes widened. "You... You haven't hurt him or anything?"  
Ingrid shook her head. "When I tried to hypnotise him I just couldn't."  
"Your in love with him," Vlad completed stunned. "You've fallen for a breather!?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"If you can't hypnotism someone it's because you are in love with them." Vlad said knowingly. "It's one of the few things I actually remembered for the blood test." Vlad shrugged.  
"How come I wasn't tested on it?" Ingrid wondered.  
"Because it wasn't until recently that vampires have realised that live and no power go together." Vlad told her.  
"Oh," Ingrid turned away.  
"Are you going to try and get with him?" Vlad asked.  
"I don't think so." Ingrid snapped. "He's cruel and likes rats!"  
Vlad snorted. "Sounds exactly your type!"  
Ingrid snarled quietly. "You better not tell Dad about this otherwise I'll burn all your stockpile of DVDs you've got stashed in the crypt!"  
Vlad wasn't surprised by this reaction. "I wouldn't, Ingrid. I'm too much of a goody two shoes for that." Vlad removed her.  
Ingrid smiled over her shoulder at her brother. "True."  
Me: right you are all aware of my current situation.  
Vlad: I think you made it obvious.  
Me: yeah well... In light of that I'm going to be taking extra precautions from now on to prevent anything happening to me that has happened to others.  
Vlad: Like?  
Me: I'm blocking all anonymous reviews. Sorry but I just can't risk it anymore with them. And I will be careful with my PMs too I will only open them if I know for sure who the person who wrote it is.  
Vlad: that's really cautious.  
Me: I have to be, I think this person targeted someone else - I've been hearing about it for ages - an now me. I don't see why. I'm a regular fanfiction person, I give kind reviews and support and have only one forum. Plus I'm fairly new considering so I couldn't have done anything wrong.  
Vlad: Well, I hope it gets better for you.  
Me: Thank you, Vlad. And thanks to all the supporters too. If not for you I would I have given up and deleted my account. Oh and FYI after this fic in not going to write for a very long time! So I catch my breath and calm down.  
Vlad: Sounds reasonably seeing as you'll be watching season four.  
Me: That I will, thanks for reading!  
C  
Xx


	18. In Between

Young Dracula Outtakes: Season 2

_Me: I've decided to finish this ASAP and like I've said not return for a while. I'M NOT GIVING UP! I'm just taking a break. So I will be back around Christmas time._  
_Vlad: That's a long time away..._  
_Me: Yep but it'll be when season 4 finishes so that makes it better. Oh, and Vlad, can you and Ingrid go a little easier on HyaHya._

_Vlad: She kidnapped us!_

_Me: No, I let her have her fun with you and Ingrid_

_Vlad: Woo! Hold on, you don't own us!_

_Me: Maybe not but I do own the idea of having you here! Speaking of which I don't own YD!_

In between - based between episodes 8 and 9 of season 2

It was the weekend. Everyone was happy about this.

This included Vladimir Dracula, usually he hated weekends due to the long hours he had to endure with his family. However this weekend was different. Why?

Because Robin for the first time was sleeping over at Vlad's place.

Vlad had slept over at Robin's plenty of times. Mostly without the Count's permission but Vlad had enjoyed every one of them; being able to stay up all night doing normal breather things like snacking on crisps, sweets and chocolate or watching horror movies was just fabulous for Vlad, because for once he actually felt like he had a normal life.

Vlad was determined to make this sleepover as painless as possible, and despite Chloe's protests that this was a bad idea it went ahead.

So, it came down to Vlad quickly rushing through his homework so it was out of the way and waiting for Robin to knock on the door.

Vlad started wondering aimlessly around the castle until he heard the bell toll telling someone was at the door.

Vlad, before anyone could make it to the door, made a beeline for the front door sprinting past Renfield and knocking him off his feet. Vlad was paying so little attention he didn't even notice Renfield not only get knocked over but spill a large amount of icky looking soup all over the place.

As soon as Vlad got to the door he opened the door eagerly to see his best friend beaming at him, two paper bags under his arms and a holdall in his right hand.

"Hey, Robin!" Vlad said enthusiastically.

Robin grinned entering as watched Vlad close the door. "Hi Vlad,"

Vlad stiffened smelling... "Can I smell burgers?"

Robin laughed handing over a paper bag. "Mum made us a fast food dinner." He joked. "She says that these fast food places don't make good enough food, and I have to agree."

Vlad laughed. "Well, I bet it's better than Renfield's cooking," He muttered as they passed Renfield on the floor cleaning up the soup.

Robin theatrically covered his nose as they entered the throne room making Vlad laugh and then stopped as soon as he saw the serious look on the Count's face.

"Ouch," Robin muttered.

"Vladdy, did you knock over Renfield?" The Count asked his son in a serious tone.

Vlad shrugged honestly. "I don't know."

The Count chuckled. "You're not in trouble Vlad; I just had to make sure it was you pranking people and not Ingrid."

Vlad sighed in relief. "Robin and I are just going to my room."

The Count nodded. "I'm going hunting tonight, so you will be left with Renfield and Ingrid tonight."

"I think Ingrid's going on a date tonight," Vlad said deep in thought.

The Count straightened up at this news. "Ingrid is going on a date? With who?"

"Will Clarke, I'm guessing," Robin said with an undertone of jealousy.

Vlad nodded. "They've been going out since the Valentine's Ball."

Thunder suddenly rattled the castle and there was a flash of lightning.

"Dad, calm down," Vlad told his father. "At least this way Ingrid's out of the castle and not annoying us."

The Count considered this. "Good point Vladdy... Fine I'll let her go out but you too, I suggest you get up to a lot of mischief while I'm gone."

With that the Count flew out of the room.

Vlad sighed with relief. "Well, looks like it'll just be you and me tonight."

Robin frowned. "What about Renfield?"

Vlad snorted. "He'll probably will find an empty room and curl up to sleep. Most likely in one of the underground rooms, so he won't be around."

After an hour and eating dinner...

Vlad was scowling at Robin. "No, no, no and no!"

"Aw, stop being such a killjoy!" Robin complained. "You sat there in the dreamworld!"

"That's the point! It. Was. A. Dream!" Vlad complained. "Not real life. Thankfully." Vlad added on the end.

Robin sighed. "But I dared you!"

Vlad scowled again and then got up and marched to the throne and sat in the chair. "Happy?"

Robin snorted. "Yep, and by the way, the throne suits you!"

"Shut up!" Vlad complained feeling his father's power in the chair, part of him loved it and part of him hated it, so with a jump he got out of the chair and walked up to Robin.

Robin sniggered.

Playing truth or dare, wasn't something you should play, Vlad decided, it was safer to have your vampire father in the house.

_Me: (giggling) Yeah, it is safer, I mean I hate truth or dare, it's why I don't take part and just sit and laugh at others!_

_Vlad: That wasn't fun for me; it felt similar to when I put on the crown of power._

_Me: Ouch, anyway thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	19. Vampire vs Slayer

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: Well, here I am stuck on the bus waiting to get home and knowing that the next episode of Wolfblood is on in about ten minutes. Why can't there be transporters already!_

_Ingrid: Well, I would fly home if I were in your position._

_Me: Oh yeah and get roasted in the sun. *points out of the window at the sunny countryside*_

_Vlad: She has a point Ingrid. That's the benefit of living in the school. I don't have to go far._

_Me: Or get up early, bad joke by the way Vlad._

_Vlad: I hate getting up early, though getting up is a struggle for me no matter what time it is. And I didn't mean to make a joke there C._

_Me: Uh huh. Well, I guess it makes sense for you, after all you are SUPPOSED to sleep at night._

_Vlad: Well... yeah, but like being up and about no matter what time it i because i want to be human but I don't mind the vampire thing either. *shrugs*_

_Me: It's only natural, Vlad. I doubt there's anyone who likes getting up on a morning unless they have something really exciting to do._

_Ingrid: You know, you both are freaks! If you stay in coffins all day and night you can't bite anyone!_

_Me: Ingrid for one, I sleep in a bed not a coffin, get used to it and second I don't bite people! I don't even like black pudding! So why would I want blood! Uck!_

_Vlad: Hear, hear!_

_Ingrid: Like I said, you're freaks, no wonder you two get along, neither of you like blood._

_Me: Ingrid I'm NOT a vampire!_

_Ingrid: But don't you want to be one?_

_Me: I don't know if I'm honest._

_Vlad: Anyway, before these two get in a cat fight, C doesn't own me, Ingrid or Young Dracula._

Vampire vs Slayer – based during episode 9 of season 2 (I apologise for the extra long dialogue, I just wanted to have a long one today!)

Vlad sprinted around the museum nerves thrumming through him, showing through his rapid heartbeat.

Van Helsing had his father's life force in him.

That was bad, very bad.

Vlad needed to get to the staff of Carpathia exhibit before Jonno did and that was not going to ber easily on either of the boys.

Stokely museum was complicated and poorly set out so you had to get through certain exhibits to get to other exhibits. (_Yeah, showing my museum knowledge here, sorry if it bores you._) It was easy to get lost in. How Chloe had managed to find her way around was unexplainable to Vlad.

Vlad ran straight through the horror exhibition without a seconds thought, he was used to going through creepy places from his exploration of Stokely castle with Robin and Boris and also the castle back in Transylvania. This meant that Vlad had learnt to map things in his head fairly easily and knew that he should make it back to his Dad before Jonno did.]

Jonno on the other hand jumped at every skeleton, every zombie in the exhibition.

"Suck it up," he muttered to himself. "They aren't real!"

Vlad span round at the exit to the exhibition to see Jonno jump in fright at another zombie and laughed at him. "Jonno, I've heard about terrible slayers but Dad is right you guys have to be the worst I've ever seen!"

Vlad then bolted for the staff of Carpathia exhibit.

"Where's my Dad?" Vlad demanded from his friends. "You're supposed to guarding him."

"It's okay, we've hidden him in the horror exhibition," Chloe told him.

Vlad sighed with relief noticing the staff was gone. "Renfield," he muttered "Come on,"

...

"Are you really going to use the staff on yourself, Vlad?" Robin asked anxiously as they headed back to the horror exhibition.

"Sure, why shouldn't I?" Vlad told his best friend. Robin twitched.

"What will your Dad say and all the others? Have you even thought how this will affect everyone else?" Robin suggested.

Vlad blinked

"You have a point, I guess." Vlad sighed. "Why don't we just wait and see what comes?"

Robin nodded in agreement.

...

Selfish, that's how Vlad had felt after he had discovered the Staff of Carpathia was a "fake".

He really had pushed it this time. He was really seeing, there was no way out at all. No matter what he did it wasn't ever going to be human. He would always be a vampire.

He just didn't realise how in a sense soon he would have to give up his human life.

_Me: I've gone on Twitter and nearly died – metaphorically of course._

_Vlad: Why?_

_Me: Because, I saw the actor who plays you on there. *giggles nervously* And all my mates on there say some random stuff!_

_Vlad: You are so embarrassing!_

_Me: I know. Oh and Vlad?_

_Vlad: What?_

_Me: For the second time... LAY OFF HYAHYA! She's awesome!_

_Vlad: Pfft, she kidnaps us!_

_Me: With my permission!_

_Vlad: Hm, no promises._

_Me: *rolls eyes* Anyhow thank you for reading and please review. Oh and FYI, you Cosmic Love readers, read Eternal Love, it's the sequel!_

_C_

_xx_


	20. The Last Goodbye

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: I've finally got time to do outtakes. Huzzah!_

_Vlad: So what's got you all tied up?_

_Me: UCAS application, watching Wolfblood, watching season 1 of Young Dracula on DVD, talking on my forum, coursework, revision and homework._

_Ingrid: You have the DVD? Isn't that a little sad?_

_Me: Yep. Otherwise why would I write so many Young Dracula fanfictions!?_

_Vlad: She has a point._

_Ingrid: I don't care; it just seems strange how much you love the tale of our life._

_Me: Well, it gets worse; I'm really excited for the YD files on the 22__nd__ and for season 4 on the 29__th__._

_Vlad: It's that close to the next season._

_Me: Yes it is, finally we find out what happens next! Whoopy!_

_Ingrid: *ignoring me* C doesn't own me, thankfully._

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

A Last Goodbye - Based between episodes 9 and 10 of season 2

Vlad was twitching extremely nervously. Today was April the 30th, the day before Ingrid's sixteenth birthday.

Vlad was watching his sister watching the sun set.

Vlad sprinted down the stairs and through the open front door to see Ingrid stood silently watching the sun set looking calm on the surface.

"You alright, Ingrid?" Vlad asked standing next to his sister.

Ingrid turned to him tempted to snap but instead nodded. "I just... wanted to see the sun one last time before... you know."

Vlad nodded understandingly. "I'd probably do the same in your position."

"I just... find it a bit of shock. I keep on thinking... how this will affect me," Ingrid told her brother thoughtfully.

"Well, you know how I have felt for a very long time." Vlad said and Ingrid snorted.

"I don't mean the evil bit, that's fine; it's just the limitations... I won't be able to see Will as often as I do at the moment." Ingrid admitted and Vlad gave her a sympathetic look.

"You'll find a way around the rules, you always do." Vlad reminded her kindly and Ingrid smiled.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Still... Will thinks I'm human, and once I'm through the change..."

"If he loves you, he should accept you as you are," Vlad told her. "You love him, you deserve him."

Ingrid blinked, actually being nice for once. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Vlad put and arm around his sister and Ingrid "accidentally" leaned into him slightly. "Love you sis."

"Don't tell anyone I said this, I will remove your canines before you get fangs! But I love you too bro," Ingrid muttered and Vlad laughed quietly at her threat.

They stood in silence for a long time until Vlad let go of her and they went inside in silence.

Once in the throne room it was no shock that the Count was gone, ever since the incident with the personal alarm Count Dracula had made extensive efforts to avoid biting humans but bite animals, though he did occasionally slip up.

Vlad sat on the table looking around; Ingrid was sat on a chair her leg stuck out so she could trip up Renfield.

Vlad knew that what would be happening tomorrow would not only affect Ingrid but him as well. He also felt that the Count may be affected as well, if Boris was any indicate.

Ingrid was going to be evil, cruel and manipulative; Vlad could see it now, he could just tell. Vlad just hoped that having a breather for a boyfriend would put her off biting a breather.

What Vlad didn't know is that Ingrid knew this; she knew it would affect her whole family. It was why she had a backup plan...

If she had to she would leave with Will until just before Vlad's sixteenth when she would be fully in control and Vlad not, then she would steal the throne... She wouldn't kill Vlad of course but she may hurt her father, rather seriously...

Ingrid did love her father but the way he treated her... it wasn't on, even for the prince of darkness. As far as Ingrid was concerned the only way to get noticed would be to take the power itself, and she would have to do that by being evil, manipulative and cruel, she knew it. She'd seen her mother do it to her father (now, that was a evil role model!) and now she would do it to her father and brother. (_AN: You guys should know I learn this from the YD files that were on yesterday, they are on iPlayer if you want to watch the episode and there is an episode on today, though it'll probably be on iPlayer by the time this is published._)

Ingrid knew she was going to enjoy after she had been through the transformation, but what she's been going through the past few weeks made her question whether it had all been worth it... the agonising pain of toothache, the erratic emotions, destroying things when she hadn't meant to, to name a few...

Ingrid shook her head. She wasn't going to be a wimpire like her brother, she was going to be the princess of darkness and she would do anything to make sure she got that title.

_Me: That was rather hard to write..._

_Vlad: Are you telling me that I'm easier to write?_

_Me: A little... I guess it's because you act more human than Ingrid so it makes it slightly easier to write._

_Vlad: Oh._

_Me: I loved the YD files, they were so brilliant! So excited for today's ep! And the trailer for season 4 is so awesome. But on a sad note Wolfblood – a programme I've been watching – has finished. *pouts and gives a sad face*_

_Ingrid: *whispering ghostily in the background* WIMP!_

_Vlad: *putting a supporting arm around me in friendly gesture* Ignore her._

_Me: I will. *smiles and pulls away* Can you do me a favour?_

_Vlad: Depends on what it is... What is it?_

_Me: Can you send hugs to everyone out there!? As in all the YD fans that want a hug from you._

_Vlad: You're weird, okay hugs from me to all of you._

_Me: *giggling* Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	21. Evil Love

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: I'm in a mixed mood at the moment..._

_Vlad: How's that? You look happy to me?_

_Ingrid: Breathers should never be happy._

_Me: *ignoring Ingrid* Listen... *music in background* Depeche Mode showed a new song yesterday! I love it, but I can't see them on tour *frowns*. Either way I LOVE their new song, so this is for them again for bringing giving me a little taste of what is coming!_

_Ingrid: I think you are a bit obsessive._

_Me: Well duh, I'm obsessed with a lot of things including Young Dracula... anyway..._

_Vlad: C doesn't own me!_

_Ingrid: Or me!_

_Vlad: Or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank You!_

Evil love – based during episode 10 of season 2

Love, it's a curious thing... (_I think that's a quote from something..._)

It makes people do things... all sorts of things; things that are not even normal for that individual.

Vlad considered this as he silently crept through the castle with his best friend and Robin. Ingrid really loved Will, so much so that she would give up the one thing she had always wanted – to become a vampire.

Right then, Vlad didn't think of how much trouble he and Robin would get into for skiving off school, or how his parents were fighting and preparing to dust each other upstairs, or even how what Ingrid was doing could mean a way out for him. He was thinking about Ingrid, he was genuinely concerned for his sister, what if her reflection got to her? What if it ended in Will being drained? How would that affect Ingrid?

Vlad knew that Ingrid would never react well to any form of harm coming to her boyfriend, in fact he was sure she would throw a bigger temper tantrum than the Count had ever done since they had arrived in Stokely.

"I don't get it." Robin muttered to Vlad and Ingrid rushed around packing her stuff.

"What?"

"I thought vampires don't love." At this Vlad glowered at his best friend.

"Robin, you've seen vampires first hand. Love exists for vampires just as strongly as it does for you... it's just because of how evil they are it usually doesn't hit often." Vlad told him.

"So, what? It's evil love?" Robin asked.

Vlad snorted. "I guess you can call it that... Thing is vampires are so flirtatious and sleep around so much... the idea of love never really hits unless it's like with Ingrid, love at first sight... or like with Dad and you do something that attracts their attention and stay together for a while... so long that they feel feeling and fall in love." Vlad shrugged. "It's very rare, especially what Ingrid is going through, and usually vampires marry for power, never love. It's never about how a vampire feels." Vlad shook his head in disapproval. "It's wrong."

"Agreed." Ingrid said passing them. "If Dad thinks I'm marrying some powerful vampire for his benefit, I'll tie him to the front door of the castle at dawn."

Robin glared at her with disbelief while Vlad looked away and fiddled anxiously with the lid of Ingrid's coffin.

"Ingrid..." Vlad said nervously. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ingrid blinked in shock. "I'm not sure," she muttered. "I never really planned for this..."

Vlad nodded and Ingrid tugged lightly on her brother's arm so he faced her. "I'll miss you, even though you're a breather loving wimpire."

Ingrid ad Vlad hugged, it wasn't the awkward kind that vampires usually had, it was a genuine sibling hug.

"I'll miss you too sis," Vlad said. "I'll never forget you."

Ingrid smiled. "Do me a favour though..."

Vlad nodded. "What is it?"

"Don't end up like Dad, and don't let your reflection win." Ingrid told him.

Vlad looked at her with fierce determination "I promise."

"I don't get this... I thought you had to transform..."

"Well, that is that," Vlad quoted his sister leaning against the door waiting for his sister to return after transforming and rushing off

"She's a vampire," Robin realised.

"Bit slow on the uptake..." Vlad muttered.

"Sorry, but today has been worse than a usual day... though we got out of double maths!" Robin added enthusiastically and Vlad cursed in Romanian.

"I forgot about school!"

"Calm down Vlad," Robin rolled his eyes. "The school closed for the day."

Vlad sighed with relief. "Thank god, I'd hate to get in trouble for skiving."

Robin rolled his eyes again.

Vlad grinned at him. "I think things are going to be okay,"

"Okay as in no staking and your normal life or okay as in normal breather life..." Robin asked.

"Normal for me life," Vlad sighed. "My life will always be troublesome."

_Me: I feel so much better now!_

_Ingrid: You are weird!_

_Me: Duh, I'm sat with two vampires and not scared so obviously! *rolls eyes*_

_Vlad: I have to admit that's not normal._

_Me: I don't care! Anyhow, before I go off on a tangent thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	22. Family, Fighting and Violence

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: Kind of annoyed... stupid college._

_Ingrid: What's got your fangs in a knot?_

_Me: I've got mocks today... *frowns*_

_Vlad: I know the feeling A levels can be so difficult..._

_Me: Hence why you used to get Renfield to do your homework for you..._

_Vlad: Yep._

_Ingrid: Hold on, the goody two fangs didn't do his own homework?_

_Vlad: Yeah, Ingrid I have bigger fish to fry, I have to make sure you and Dad don't bite anyone etc, etc I have too much to do._

_Me: *Muttering* Tell me about it._

_Ingrid: I don't get you two, why don't you just leave it?_

_Me: Oh yeah, and get one in trouble and two not do well in my A levels. Unlike you two I actually have to work for my future._

_Vlad: Hey, you don't want to live my life do you?_

_Me: I guess not...*mutters silently* though I still can't make up my mind whether I would want to be a vampire or not. *louder* Disclaimer please..._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me._

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

Family, Fighting and Violence – based between episodes 10 and 11 of season 2

This was the third time this week that there was a fight between the Count and Ingrid.

Vlad was curled up on his bed hearing thunder crashing and seeing lightning outside, it was like the clouds were competing against each other which in a sense they were.

If not for the fact Vlad was already dead and couldn't go deaf, Vlad would be deaf by now.

Next to Vlad was the "hellhound" Zoltan, as he was curled at the edge of his bed one hand on the wolf, trying to keep himself calm. Zoltan was leaning into Vlad's arm, uncaring about the fighting going on below and only worried for his favourite master.

The last time Vlad had been in this situation was back in Transylvania when his father and mother had been fighting after they had found out Magda's affair.

Zoltan had seen the Count in all forms of moods and so was used to this, but Vlad wasn't, he was used to his father being sort of calm, he hadn't seen him at his worse. Of course, Zoltan knew Vlad wasn't crying over this but he could tell he was half angry at his father and sister for fighting so stupidly and half upset that they would fight at all.

"This is getting ridiculous," Vlad muttered stretching his legs out and getting onto his feet. "They are fighting, all the time. It's getting ridiculous."

"Master, if you go down there the Count may get angry at you," Zoltan informed him.

Vlad turned round smiled slighting, trying to reassure his pet wolf. "I'll be fine; I'm used to Dad having a go at me by now."

Zoltan gave a wolfy frown. "I'll come with you," he said rolling alongside him.

"Thanks," Vlad told him and crept silently down the stairs to the throne room. He walked in to see a mess everywhere and his father glowering at his daughter with red eyes and Ingrid stood cross armed, her eyes her normal colour, telling Vlad that she wasn't angry so much as irritated.

"What's going on here?" Vlad demanded. "You do realise that there is a mini hurricane out there? Are you trying to get half of Stokely blown away?"

Ingrid snorted at the thought and the Count ignored his favourite child choosing to go and sulk on his throne.

Vlad wafted his arms out for effect. "What are you fighting about anyway?"

"He will not let me out of the castle," Ingrid snapped.

"I'm your father, you'll do as you are told," the Count snapped back.

Vlad sighed rolling his eyes. "Why not?"

"Huh?" Ingrid said confused.

"There has to be a reason Dad won't let you out Ingrid, usually he's happy to be rid of you," Vlad said knowingly.

Ingrid shrugged, agreeing with Vlad. "Apparently, it's not allowed for vampires to go to see breathers."

"It's against vampire law!" The Count reminded her.

Vlad glowered at his father. "Since when have you cared about vampire law?"

The Count blinked realising Vlad was right, he didn't care about the law, he never had, after all he was willing to stake his own ex.

Ingrid laughed internally at Vlad outwitting the great Prince of darkness, as far as she was concerned, he brother the breather boy being able to outwit the Count just showed how pathetic her father was.

Vlad stood firmly. "Just... keep the noise down, I have two pieces of homework due in to tomorrow and I don't get them done tonight, I am totally done for."

Vlad then stormed out of the room accidentally knocking over Zoltan in the process.

"What's his problem?" Ingrid wondered surprised by her brothers temper and saw the Count smiling smugly leaning back on his throne.

"He takes it from his father," The Count told his daughter.

"Uh," Ingrid complained. "PLEASE!"

Ingrid then sped off to her room in a complete huff.

_Me: Heehee, I feel better writing evil stuff._

_Vlad: But you're not evil!_

_Me: No, I'm not, I just like writing evil things._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	23. Nightmare

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_ME: Hurray, second outtake today._

_Ingrid: Are you rushing or something?_

_Me: Maybe... I really want to start season 3!_

_Vlad: That makes sense, that way you are closer to season 4._

_Me: SEASON 4! ECKKK! So exciting!_

_Ingrid: that's rather annoying, you know bits of what is going to happen and we don't. How is that fair?_

_Vlad: She has a point._

_Me: Well, like I said in my forum... I'm an "oracle" I love spoilers! It makes things more interesting for me and keeps me hooked._

_Ingrid: Still unfair._

_Me: Whatever... disclaimer please._

_Vlad; C doesn't own me._

_Ingrid: Or me and Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you._

Nightmare – based during episode 11 of season 2

Vlad sprinted up the hill, why did today have to be the day of the eclipse?

He had messed up everything... of all the people to mess everything up! It had to be him. Vlad had spent the last year ensuring that the rest of his family didn't reveal his secret, but it was him that let it slip...

Vlad wasn't so much worried about breather anymore; he was worried about his family? He was panicking that an angry peasant mob would show tonight.

He was worried about his father and sister getting staked through the heart and being the only one left...

If that happened, Vlad knew he would want revenge that he couldn't help; Vlad did have a thirst for revenge, he knew that if his family were killed he would want revenge on whoever murdered them and he knew that meant he would not turn out good as he intended.

Vlad shook his head, trying not to think negatively, they would make it out if they had to leave, Vlad was sure of it. Something told him that they would.

Still this whole ideal worried Vlad, it was like some stupid TV version of a build up to a final showdown, which may sound ridiculous but sometimes Vlad really felt like his life was being controlled by an outside force – the Count would say it was his "destiny" controlling things.

Vlad rushed straight into the castle, trying to control his fear and panic.

"Hero?" Vlad said in disbelief and Renfield put and arm around the Count making the Count look smug.

...

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Vlad snapped. "You were going to drain that breather weren't you?"

"Calm down Vladdy, it's not like it's a big loss for the breather world." The Count pointed out.

"I don't care, I thought you'd cut down on biting breathers." Vlad said seriously.

The Count decided the best strategy was to distract his son with other problems. "Where's Ingrid?"

Vlad sighed. "She left during the eclipse, I didn't realise she had gone until it was too late."

The Count ground his teeth and Vlad heard thunder, cringing inside, wondering if he would be in trouble.

"I told that girl to stay indoors!" The Count boomed. "If she's bitten someone!"

Vlad realised then that his father was probably right, Ingrid might have bitten someone.

As soon as Ingrid went into her room she was facing a furious little brother.

"I heard you and Dad talking." Vlad told her seriously.

"So?" Ingrid said uncaringly.

"You bit a breather!" Vlad snapped. "You could expose us all!"

Ingrid sighed. "I didn't kill Will, garlic breath, I just changed him. I can't help that. Besides he seems pretty grateful about it."

"You bit Will!" Vlad then lost it. "Ingrid, that's even worse, people know you two were together and he will be 'happy' about it! He's loyal to you now!"

Ingrid ground her teeth. "He loves me!"

"He loved you," Vlad corrected. "You've taken his love from you now, and you can't get it back!"

Ingrid ignored him. "I love him and he loves me."

Vlad sighed impatiently realising Ingrid had really deluded herself her. "Fine, you believe that, but I'll say this, Dad isn't going to be happy about this one and quite frankly neither am I."

Vlad then stomped past his sister. Today had been an utter nightmare for Vlad. He had, had some pretty bad days in the past but today was one of the worst he's ever had. He's been stressed out of his wits, scared and panicked all in one day and trust me that is something hard for Vlad to feel all in one day.

Vlad later heard the hassle of Will coming in, he didn't bother to go downstairs, he was annoyed about this after all but if it made Ingrid happy... he guessed he could accept it.

He just hoped that he never did what Ingrid had already done.

And that unlife would stay how it had been... because Vlad couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen... and soon.

_Me: Well, that's a relief. Oh for bat's sake!_

_Vlad: What now?_

_Me: I've just been mini lecture for not doing work. *rolls eyes*_

_Ingrid: *snorting* Ignore them._

_Me: I am it's why I'm going this! Only four more to go now! Then onto season 3! Hurray!_

_Vlad: How long will that take?_

_Me: Hmm, well as long as I get another one done today... this fic may be done by Saturday._

_Ingrid: then I won't have to see you anymore._

_Me: WRONG! I'll do season 3 outtakes! HAHAHAHA!_

_Ingrid: You sound like me..._

_Vlad: That can't be a good sign._

_Me: Aw, I'm just playing!_

_Vlad: Good, last thing I need is another Ingrid around._

_Me: Nah, I'm too goody, goody to be like Ingrid. No matter now awesome she is._

_Ingrid: Thank you!_

_Me: You're welcome, oh and you're awesome too Vlad!_

_Vlad: Thanks._

_Me: Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	24. Choices

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: A third outtake today! I'm amazed at my own ability._

_Vlad: You were supposed to do two a day, remember._

_Me: I know, but work got in the way, but now I have officially finished for the half term so I can catch up... on this and on my coursework and homework._

_Ingrid: When I have half term holiday, I go out and pop open a bottle of blood and shop. I never work._

_Me: Well, welcome to human life Ingrid, this is my main break, other than my forum and watching YD._

_Vlad: I sometimes wonder how i get my work done considering the fact I have to work on vampire law as well._

_Me: It may have something to do with the fact you can use your abilities to help you do work. Anyway, why are we discussing this again!? I said not to go off on a tangent! *sighs* Right, back to the fic... this one was harder to right mostly because... well, I don't know what it's going to be. *nervously giggles* So it probably won't be all that good..._

_Vlad: *rolls eyes* You can't be that bad._

_Me: Thanks Vlad._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me_

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

Choices – based during episode 12 of season 2

It was very hard when you know your father is going to put to death, and you know there is practically no way of getting him out of it, unless you can come up with something.

This was what was going through Vlad's mind after Zoltan had told Vlad that there was no way he could save his father.

Vlad was literally the only one who cared whether the Count died or not... although Renfield might but he didn't really count. (_Get the pun?_)

No part of Vlad had realised what this execution might mean for him...

Ingrid hadn't thought about it thoroughly either, she was under the deluded impression that she would become Countess Dracula as soon as her father died.

Neither did "Justice Mori" know the true meaning of this whole fiasco... other than to punish the Count for his lawlessness.

(_Okay guys, I've made this bit up as a bit of fun, like I've said I'm making this up as I go along!_)

Of course, the Grand High Vampire knew about the great Dracula family, he's met the Count before, he hadn't however met his children – well he hadn't met Vladimir. He did however know about him from what Atilla and Krone Westenra had told him, he knew the boy had a lot of potential more than most heirs did.

The Grand high Vampire had never had any children... he'd never seen the need for it, but now with the prophecy of the Chosen One coming he needed to either have a heir to protect his throne in case he was staked by this Chosen One or find the Chosen One and raise him as his own...

Vladimir Dracula was far from a normal vampire, he seemed to display his power far too early and display a compassionate side while still having a darker side that never seemed to be revealed.

The Grand High Vampire knew that killing the Count was bound to bring out a darker side to his son, a son he wished to take away as his own, no matter how much the boy would hate him, there was no doubt in the Grand High Vampire's mind that this boy was the Chosen One, the one to take his throne.

He knew death was coming, all he could do was advice Vlad and make him see the truth, after all he knew well Vlad denied his destiny as he had been there in the dreamworld when Vlad had found out the truth.

He just didn't realise it would come so soon. He should have known that Justice wasn't himself...

As the Grand High Vampire felt the stake slide into his heart he knew it was over, the downfall of his kind would begin, only Vlad could stop it... He had to help him, and so part of him was tied to Vlad to make him see the truth, the ghost would only be seen by Vlad and would disappear when Vlad realised the truth...

Seeing someone dead like that was unspeakable, especially for Vlad, a person once had been the ash that was now on the floor. Vlad couldn't help but feel responsible... he wasn't sure why but it felt like a massive weight had been put on his shoulders... and not by choice.

_Me: Okay, this may seem a little depressing but when you listen to music from a depressing part of a film that happens. So I apologise for that, I had no idea at all where this was going._

_Vlad: You shouldn't be depressing you know, that's a vampire's job._

_Me: I know but... Where's Ingrid gone?_

_Vlad: *looking around room* Probably to slaughter some deer or something..._

_Me: NO! The local deer are too cute to be killed._

_Vlad: Calm down._

_Me *sighing* Fine, thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_

_NB: You may have noticed, I have no bit between eps 11 and 12, that's because I couldn't think of much and to be honest, I need this done ASAP, I hope you do not mind!_


	25. Happiness

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: I LOVE having days off!_

_Vlad: You're off college!_

_Me: Yep, I'm on "holiday" till the 5__th__ Nov._

_Ingrid: Our holiday is this week._

_Vlad:*nodding* We are back at school on Monday._

_Me: *frowning* So I can only get you to come here during none school times._

_Vlad: yep, but won't you be on season 3 by then?_

_Me: Yeah, so Vlad I would like you to bring Erin along, I'm dying to meet her!_

_Vlad: I'll pass on the message. I'm sure she won't mind, it gives us a chance t do normal things..._

_Ingrid: Uh, normal..._

_Me: If you don't want to be here for the next outtakes, I don't mind Ingrid, after all season 4 is coming and you'll be "busy" with that._

_Ingrid: I'll stay, it means I can get away from Dad and Bertrand._

_Me: *laughing* Can we have the disclaimer, please?_

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me._

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

Happiness – based between episodes 12 and 13 of season 2

Seeing Ingrid in love and happy, made Vlad happy.

He'd never seen his sister like this, happy, laughing and not being as evil as she used to be.

Vlad watched quietly as he saw his sister and Will sat opposite him, Ingrid's head on Will's shoulder and Will's head on top of hers, both of them had their eyes closed.

Vlad knew well that Will wasn't really in love with his sister, but he couldn't do that too her, he had already pointed it out to her and he couldn't do it again; she was too deep into denial to ever realise the truth.

Anyway, Vlad was watching Ingrid quietly happy that she was happy, but like before with the when he was running back up to the castle the day of the eclipse he couldn't help but feel... something was wrong.

Okay, of course something was wrong! The Grand High Vampire was dead, but still that didn't really bother Vlad so much, Ingrid did.

Ever since the transformation Vlad felt she was being secretive, hiding how truly evil she was, after all Vlad had seen firsthand how bad Boris got, he thought, no, he knew Ingrid might end up worse. After all she made out in the past a desire to kill him and the Count... and now she was a vampire, she was more than capable of actually killing them.

Vlad felt that this whole affection showing between her and her boyfriend was one massive rouse, it made her look weak, she even started actually doing as what their father told them – which was a major miracle. The Count thought it was because Ingrid planned on marrying Will and was making the most of her time where she was. Vlad knew better, he knew she was softening him up until she could strike... if it came down to that Vlad knew he would stand by his father, not his sister no matter what the Count had put him through.

After dinner...

Ingrid kissed Will on the cheek happily.

"The heads of clan's will be here tomorrow," Ingrid told her boyfriend softly.

"I know," Will told her calmly trying to soothe her, he knew she was a little nervous about this.

"You need to be on your best behaviour, no picking fights like you did with Boris." Ingrid instructed him.

"But... Okay," Will said the loyalty stopping him from arguing with Ingrid.

Ingrid slid quietly into Will's arms. "I love you,"

Will returned the hug at this. "I love you too."

Ingrid smiled into Will's chest. "I know this is difficult to you, but soon it'll just be the two of us... we can join a better clan, eventually I'll get rid of Dad and my brother but it has to wait."

Will nodded understandingly. "Ingrid I..."

Ingrid looked up. "What is it?"

"If I die, promise me you'll take care of yourself?" Will asked her.

Ingrid blinked. "Why would you die?"

"I'd die for you," he told her. "It might happen one day Ingrid, we both know it. You're more likely to make it to a hundred than I am."

"Never think you're going to die!" Ingrid snapped at him. "And why should I promise that!?"

"I don't want you hurt, if I ever die." Will fake sighed.

Ingrid blinked at how much he cared. "Okay... I promise. But if you do ever die, I'll avenge you, I don't care what anyone says."

Will nodded accepting this. "I would do the same if it happened to you."

What Will didn't say was that he didn't see a reason for unloving without Ingrid after all she was his creator...

Vlad was right, Ingrid was planning his death and his father's death; she would go to any length to achieve it.

Vlad just had to hope he came up with a plan to stop her without hurting her in time for when she struck...

He couldn't think of one... yet.

_Me: I'm so close to finishing!_

_Ingrid: You sound excited by that._

_Me: Oh yes, then season 3! Huzzah! Anyway I made this because i wanted to get into Ingrid's and Will's relationship, how it worked etc, but also so I showed Ingrid is evil._

_Ingrid: of course I'm evil, I'm a vampire!_

_Vlad: Ingrid, I'm a vampire and I'm not evil._

_Me: *sniggering* Vlad has a point. Anyway thank you for reading and please review_

_C_

_xx_


	26. Destiny

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: This is it! The last season 2 'during an episode' outtake; only one more to go after this._

_Vlad: Then season 3._

_Me: Yep, it's sad really because no more Robin, but there will be Erin so I can live with it._

_Ingrid: Then I can be even more evil! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

_Me: *cringing away* Not good. *moves away from Ingrid and closer to Vlad*_

_Vlad: Ingrid, lay off her._

_Ingrid: *frowning* I was just having a little fun... *pouts*_

_Vlad: I don't care, okay, it's daytime Ingrid and if C decides to she could easily open the window, let sunlight in and turn us to dust!_

_Me: *sighing* I would never do that. I just don't want to become Ingrid's slave thanks._

_Vlad: *patting me on shoulder* I won't let her bite you._

_Me: Thanks Vlad. And I'm sorry I'm going to have to write this... seeing as you never wanted your destiny._

_Vlad: That's okay._

_Ingrid: You are far too forgiving Vlad. Anyway... C doesn't own me._

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

Destiny – based during episode 13 of season 2

"I don't like this," Vlad said circling the crown - Robin had just given him - in his hands.

"Come on mate, it's the only way." Robin assured him.

Vlad sighed. "You don't understand, it's not just the Grand High Vampire that has told me that I'm the Chosen One... Do you remember when I went into the dreamworld?"

Robin nodded. "How could forget? I thought you were going to die!"

Vlad smiled slightly. "Well, I'm glad someone was concerned for me. In the dreamworld I was told I was the Chosen One, I didn't believe it... I still don't. After all I'm not a true vampire – at least not in Dad's eyes."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Robin asked. "You should have told us."

Vlad sighed. "Robin, like I said I didn't believe it myself and I didn't want to get Dad's hopes up. Especially seeing as I'm such a huge disappointment to him."

Robin frowned. "You're never a disappointment, Vlad."

Vlad blinked. "I thought you preferred true vampires?"

"Yeah, I think their cool," Robin admitted. "But they would bite me without a thought; they wouldn't befriend me, and stick with me through thick and thin. You've forgiven when most people wouldn't."

Vlad smiled. "I've done some bad things to you, and you've forgiven me."

Robin smiled slightly back. "I guess that's what being best friends is about."

Vlad nodded. "I don't know if I can do this."

Robin briefly put a hand in Vlad's and then pulled off. "Trust me, mate, you can do this."

Vlad nodded and turned to face the door preparing to put the crown on his head...

"I hear with my little ears something beginning with AWESOME!" Robin said enthusiastically. (_A/N: That is my favourite line that Robin has ever said in YD, it made me laugh so much when I first heard it, it still cracks me up to this day!_)

Robin sprinted out the room.

As he entered the throne room, he could see how badly things were going, on both sides. He looked around trying to find a solution that could save his best friend... the Chosen One...

Robin found it hard to get his head around that... but he couldn't think of that right now, his best mate was in danger and so were Vlad's kind, he couldn't let them die, he didn't care if they were a species of evil bloodsuckers, it didn't justify genocide.

Robin looked around urgently spotting the crown, which made him come up with a plan, a stupid one but if Vlad had taught him anything it was that a plan was common sense, and it was better to have a stupid one rather than none at all.

If Vlad on the crown he might be able to stop the slayers and save everyone...

Robin crept around and grabbed the crown and crawl ran to Vlad.

"What are you doing here!?" Vlad demanded looking at his best friend with concern.

Robin pointed at his friend. "Vlad, you're the Chosen One! You have to do something!" Robin tried to persuade his best mate.

"NO!" Vlad said denial in his voice. "Everything will turn out fine; it's not as bad as it looks."

At that moment as if on cue Will sprinted out throwing a fireball at the slayer determined to end this and protect his lover. The slayer shot a UV grenade at him and he vaporised on the spot to a pile of dust.

Ingrid at the moment looked more evil and furious than anyone had ever seen her. Robin looked impossibly shocked; he'd never seen anyone die before. The Count was just watching curiously, a little surprised and Vlad was looking no emotion on his face, just showing that he now was beginning to get angry, he needed to do something and soon...

"We can sort something out!" Vlad said desperately to the slayers in a last bid for peace.

"Time for talking's over kid," Kurt dismissed Vlad his eyes locked on Ingrid, not realising the "kid" he had ignored was his target... and that was his vital mistake

Vlad gulped down his fear seeing the ghost of the Grand High Vampire next to him.

"You'll know you are the Chosen One, when you sacrifice the life you love, to save the family you love." He told Vlad and faded, his work was now done.

Vlad knew what he had to do, he had to accept his fate... he was the Chosen One. He was the only one who stop this.

"Robin," Vlad said carefully knowing this would probably be the last thing he would ever say to him. "The crown, now!"

Vlad's voice was full of authority, and Robin didn't hesitate to toss the crown to his best friend trusting him and his judgment completely.

Vlad turned watching as the slayers prepared to strike...

At that he put the crown on his head and felt power that he never had before...

A power that would never leave him due to his destiny.

_Me: AH! It's almost over! NOOO!_

_Vlad: Calm._

_Me: *giggles* Thanks Vlad._

_Ingrid: Well, that is that, we've got the end._

_Me: Kind of, only one more to go..._

_Ingrid: Well, I need to go... I'll be back for the next season though._

_Me: Thanks for being here Ingrid._

_Ingrid: Well, it's nice to have a girl around, one who doesn't like pink. *shudders, smiles mischievously and speeds out of room with a whoosh*_

_Vlad: Why can't she stay?_

_Me: I don't know, probably because she isn't in the next outtake. Anyway thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	27. Honesty

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Me: *with sad face* Last one for season 2!_

_Vlad: Aw well, then I'll be who I am now rather than a kid..._

_Me: Um, Vlad you change a lot in season 3 remember..._

_Vlad: Oh yeah... I forget. *sighs*_

_Me: Here is a last Vlad and the Count moment because well they are lacking in season 3. *pouts*_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you, Vlad. And remember people, read the acknowledgements! They tell you who'd responsible for this! *giggles*_

Honesty – based after episode 13 of season 2 but well before season 3!

Ingrid laughed evilly and sped out the room, full of bloodlust.

The Count then turned to face his son and crouched down. "Vlad! Vladdy!"

The Count saw his son stir slightly and eyes flutter slightly but he still didn't wake. The Count urgently tried to reach out his son with a outstretched arm and hissed when his hand hit the UV barrier.

"Curse those slayers," he hissed. Thanks to them he couldn't get out of this blasted cage and get to his son.

After an hour of trying to break out and observing his son's every move the UV cage came down.

"HAHAHAAHAAA!" The Count said thrilled. "Stupid technology!"

The Count was smug about the fact the battery went flat...

Then he sped over to Vlad and held him in his arms. "Vladdy..."

He saw Vlad start to come round. "Dad..."

The Count kissed his son on the forehead. "You're going to be fine Vlad, I'll get us out of this."

Vlad looked weakly at his father. "Dad... my head hurts... a lot."

The Count blinked. "It must have been the crown...?" He muttered.

"The crown?" Vlad said confused. "I can't remember... it's all blurry." Vlad shivered.

The Count looked at his son who he'd never seen in such a weakened state, and decided it was time to leave Stokely... forever.

After an hour of rushing some persuasion of Renfield by the Count they were leaving the castle.

"Wait!" Vlad said. "I need to get something!"

The Count looked at his still weak son who could barely stand. "Vladdy, we need to get out of here, NOW!"

"I know! Just two minutes." Without even gaining permission Vlad rushed back inside the castle swiping up the UV cage technology and pocketing it without thinking, he felt it might come in handy and rushed to his room, if there was one thing he needed to keep it was Mr Cuddles the second, he grabbed him off the side and sprinted down the familiar stairs.

Warm tears fell down his cheeks as he sprinted through the castle. As he reached the door Vlad felt the castle's sadness to see him and his father go, he turned round.

"Goodbye..." Vlad whispered and ran to the hearse climbing into the front passenger seat.

As the hearse sped off Vlad knew that his human life was over, his vampire life had just begun. There was no way of getting out of it now.

Vlad leaned back in his chair clutching Mr Cuddles in his arms using it to let of his feelings. He quietly sobbed his head bent down, he only looked to see the Branagh's house one last time and think of Robin...

Vlad gulped down his tears, he needed to be strong from now on.

The Count leaned out from his coffin that had been saved – there was no way he was letting Ingrid have it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Count asked his son quietly.

"What?" Vlad said looking at his father with a tearstained face. The Count looked at Vlad's bloodshot eyes seeing how deeply he was hurting right now and decided he needed to go easy on his son, at least until he recovered from this blow.

"You said you weren't the Chosen One," he said softly.

"I didn't believe it when I heard, it," Vlad admitted turning his head. "I didn't want to disappoint you more than I have."

The Count blinked. "I'm not disappointed at the fact you are the Chosen One, Vladdy."

Vlad sighed and looked to his father. "You don't mind."

The Count shook his head. "But it does mean you have to choose a Regent until you can take charge."

Vlad winced; the thought of being the leader of evil biting vampires... it was his worst nightmare. "I thought my life was complicated before... it's going to get worse, isn't it?"

The Count put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes," he admitted. "But you will learn."

Vlad turned and nodded.

"I'll stick with you through this," the Count promised.

"Thanks... Dad," Vlad said, and calmed. "Where are we going to?"

"Garside Grange School," The Count told his son.

"A school..." Vlad muttered... maybe his hopes of peace weren't in vain...

After all he was the Chosen One...

_Me: *sighing* Well, that's it!_

_Vlad: *sarcastically* NOOO!_

_Me: Haha! Funny._

_Vlad: Thank you._

_Me: No, thank you, I'm really glad you could be here to support me though this._

_Vlad: You're welcome, and I'll be back remember. Bye C! Bye everyone! Hugs to everyone of you! *winks and smiles widely at you and me and speeds out*_

_Me: *smiling* Bye everyone, I hope I see you for season 3 outtakes which will start tomorrow! I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you so much for reading! And remember look at my acknowledgements!_

_C_

_xx_


	28. Acknowledgements

Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes

_Hello, this is Charchisto!_

_Here are my acknowledgements for __**Young Dracula Season 2: Outtakes**_:

_Thank you to you, my readers, it's great to have you out there so I know someone is reading the things that pop into my head!_

_Thank you to all my dedicated reviewers, you are all AMAZING!_

_Thank you to all the people on my forum, __**Let's Talk: Young Dracula! **__I really love you all, in a friends way, you are so dedicated and so brilliant to talk to, you really inspire me and thank you so much for being there for me! Let's keep up the hard work!_

_Thank you to my biggest musical inspiration, the awesome and indescribably amazing Depeche Mode! I love your new song so much! I'm sad I will not be able to see you when I go on tour! But you inspire me nevertheless!_

_Thank you to Paramore for also being a musical inspiration too!_

_Thank you to Muse! Their new album The 2__nd__ Law really inspired this fic!_

_Thank you to the cast and crew of Young Dracula as well as Michael Lawrence for inspiring the writers, without you all this would be impossible! Rest assured I will be watching season 4 full of eagerness!_

_Thank you to all my other musical inspirations there are too many of them too write down, but thank you to them!_

_Thank you to Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula for being with me while I wrote this, talking to me when really they shouldn't be, and encouraging me even though I'm just a simple "breather" and also for not doing anything evil to me or biting me!_

_I don't own YD remember! So... I should point out this is all fiction including the dialogue, though I would like it to be real, none of this is based off real life at all, and don't use it in real life, I don't advise it, you'll get into deep trouble!_

_Goodbye, see you all in season 3! I hope..._

_Charchisto_

_xx_


End file.
